


I'll Give You What You Like

by soulmatecest



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: (Jared wearing a cheerleader uniform), Alpha Jensen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Barebacking, Bottom Jared, Comeplay, Crossdressing, First Time, Jealous Jensen, Light Spanking, M/M, Mutual Pining, Omega Jared, Panty Kink, Porn With Plot, Possessive Jensen, Praise Kink, References to Knotting, Rimming, Scent Kink, Self-Lubrication, Semi-Public Sex, Shy Jared, Top Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 00:44:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4284201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulmatecest/pseuds/soulmatecest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared is, by all means, the worst cheerleader in the world.</p>
<p>He absolutely fucking sucks; Jensen’s not even sure how he made it to the cheer squad and why would anyone take a look to his really bad dancing moves and still think ‘oh yeah, we definitely need to get some of that for the team.’</p>
<p>Jared is honestly a disaster at this. </p>
<p>And yet, Jensen has done pretty much nothing apart from staring at him most of the game as Jared dances terribly in a short skirt. Because even if Jared sucks, he’s also the most beautiful omega Jensen has ever seen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Give You What You Like

**Author's Note:**

> I finally get to write about my favorite dynamic for fics: ABO. I also got the opportunity to mix it with High School AU, so you can tell I'm a happy camper about this story.
> 
> To my lovely Belle: Happy Birthday! Have some porn! In all seriousness, I hope you enjoy the fic, lovely. I think I managed to include many of the things you like in it *wink wink*.
> 
> Since Jensen is a football player and most of this happens during and after a football game, I had to sit down and learn about a sport I have never watched in my life so I could at least pull off the most basic information. I didn’t want to bullshit my way out of it, so I tried. It’s not technical at all, if you (as I did before) know nothing of the game, you’re fine. On the other hand, if you’re a football fan: I’m sorry, I tried to do my best with YouTube tutorials and “Football for Dummies.” I’m not from America, please forgive my ass.
> 
> Finally, huge thanks and thousand kisses to my Beta yohkobennington for her help! (in record time, too!).

 

Jared is, by all means, the worst cheerleader in the world.

And it’s not like Jensen is some kind of expert in cheerleading — he couldn’t do a handspring to save his life — and yet he’s pretty sure that tripping every ten minutes, constantly dropping the colorful pom poms, and almost ruining the pyramid they tried to pull off at the start of the game don’t exactly describe someone who’s _good_ at it.

Jared absolutely fucking sucks and those are the gentlest words he can find to say it. Jensen’s not even sure how he made it to the cheer squad or why would anyone take a look to his really bad dancing moves and still think ‘ _oh yeah, we need to get some of that for the team.’_

The poor guy can’t even pick up the rhythm and it looks like he doesn’t know half the choreographies, constantly looking around to the other cheerleaders trying to guess what the hell they are doing. It’s like the captain of the team grabbed Jared at the start of the game, dragged him to the field and told him he was the new honorary member of the squad.

He’s so painfully bad that Jensen is surprised nobody has started booing him.

And yet, Jensen has done pretty much nothing apart from looking at him most of the game.

From peeking in between plays to full on stopping running and _staring_. He thinks the next time he catches himself doing it he’s going to have drool sliding down his neck or something, it’s getting to the point of being ridiculous. Jensen can’t stop himself from seeking Jared with his eyes with every chance he has.

Because Jared might be a disaster of a cheerleader, but he’s also the most beautiful Omega Jensen has ever seen.

He could even go beyond that and say Jared’s the most beautiful Omega to ever exist, but he’s trying to keep the cheesy out of this and don’t completely lose himself into thinking different ways to describe Jared’s beauty in the middle of the game.

They have been working hard, _they deserve this_. Jensen can’t give himself the luxury of losing because he’s too distracted to do his job. He would rip anyone from his team a new ass if they got distracted during a game for making eyes at someone, and he’s usually an easy-going captain. All his friends know that if there’s something Jensen doesn’t tolerate is their team not leaving one hundred percent of themselves out in the field, for both practices and games.

They all joke and laugh before games start and make sure to enjoy every minute they play. But they also have to play _good_ or don’t try at all.

And even so, Jensen didn’t even register the first quarter of the game passing, too goddamn distracted stealing glances at Jared every few minutes, watching him trip on his own feet or making other cheerleaders fall to the grass thanks to his complete lack of coordination.

_‘He’s not even from your school. You don’t know him.’_ Jensen growls in his head, closing his eyes and forcing himself to look away and step behind Chris in the line of scrimmage, shouting the play after a quick scan to the other team’s defense.

The only reason he knows Jared’s name is because he’s his neighbor, living right in front of his house since Jensen can remember.

He vaguely recalls playing with him when they were kids, running around his backyard before Jared’s mom got there from work. But it was so long ago Jensen is not sure how long that lasted or how they met in the first place.

They both went to different elementary schools and then to different high schools, so Jensen hasn’t exchanged a word with Jared since they were five.

Their only form of communication between them in the past twelve years has been nodding or waving in each other’s direction when they are both mowing their respective lawns during summer, or when Jensen drives to school in the morning and sees Jared waiting for the bus in front of his house.

Sometimes his mom makes comments about him, casual reminders that get under Jensen’s skin for some reason.

_‘I saw Jared earlier today, you know, the sweet guy who lives in front of us. He helped me carry the bags to the kitchen, isn’t he a sweetheart? I remember when you two used to be friends, Jen. You should invite him over sometime.’_ Smiling and rubbing his hand across the table, almost like she expects him to get up while they are having dinner to go and do it after he and Jared haven’t said ‘hi’ to each other in more than ten years.

Jared does look like a nice guy — _oh he actually looks more than just ‘nice’ alright_ — and he understands that his mom likes to think he’s still a kid and needs that _nudge-nudge_ and _wink-wink_ from her part to make friends, even if half the team is always at his house and Donna can perfectly realize that the last thing Jensen needs is another friend to eat their food and play with his X-Box after practice days.

Jensen _gets_ why becoming friends with a nice dude he once got along with — who also lives so close to him —   makes a lot of sense, but there are two big problems with that plan.

One, Jensen is not exactly sure how to go up to Jared and say “ _Yeah, listen, we were friends when we had diapers so why don’t you come over my place so we can be best pals. What’s your last name by the way?’’_ without it coming out as incredibly awkward.

And second, Jensen doesn’t exactly want to be friends with Jared.

He pretty much wants to drag him to watch scary movies at the cinema, drag him to stupid school dances he never cared for, drag him anywhere Jared wants to go — and by ‘dragging’ Jensen actually means holding Jared’s hand, _God help him_ — and finally drag him to his room and make sure to have Jared whimpering his name for ten days straight.

So, to be more accurate, he’s not sure how to go up to Jared and actually say “ _Yeah, listen, we were friends when we had diapers but now I think you’re fucking gorgeous and kind of want to mate with you. My name is Jensen, by the way.”_

He blinks, trying to focus on the next play that is about to happen instead of Jared. _Amazing_. Jensen isn’t looking at him, but the Omega still seems to sneak back in his head one way or another.

Chris passes him the ball as soon as the play starts; Jensen runs and throws it at Mike, who gets tackled a moment later. Jensen curses under his breath, feeling like banging his head against something.

“You were supposed to throw it at me, Jensen!” Tom argues as he gets by his side, looking angry. It’s not common for Tom to have a temper, but then again Mike just got thrown to the ground by two Alphas, so Jensen understands where his frustration is coming from.

“You were covered!” Jensen lies, but Tom is already gone to help Mike get up.

_That went well_. Now he’s confusing the instructions he gives his team.  

Jensen turns to give the responsible for all his troubles yet _another_ look, just to find Jared trying to follow the current dance moves the other cheerleaders are doing.

Jensen never saw Jared as someone who would be interested to be a cheerleader. He doesn’t like to fall in basic stereotypes, Jared can do whatever he wants to do, but in all the years he saw Jared in front of his house waiting for the bus or coming home in the afternoon, he always caught sight of him carrying tons of books or really neat science projects.

Jensen never saw him wearing any kind of uniform.

Especially _that_ cheerleader uniform. He would remember — very clearly and constantly at night or in the shower —  if he _ever_ saw Jared wearing a skirt before.

It’s not uncommon for Omega or Beta male cheerleaders to wear them for the games, he’s sure there are guys in skirts in the cheerleader squad of his own school, but Jensen doesn’t have eyes for any of them.

He never thought anything special about _skirts_ before. But, of course, all Jared had to do was fit his perky little ass in one of those to almost make Jensen get a boner in the middle of a game.

And maybe it’s because he’s taller than some of the other cheerleaders — and, of course, has longer legs —, or maybe it’s because he’s replacing someone last minute and the uniform doesn’t exactly fit him. Whatever the reason is, Jared’s skirt looks way shorter than the rest of them, _not that Jensen is complaining_.  

At the same time, he doesn’t want to be another creepy Alpha and stare at a pair of pretty legs like they’re piece of meat but _damn_ if Jared looks good.

With his long hair and bangs getting all over his face as he jumps around, dimples appearing on his cheeks every time he smiles and skirt dancing around the long toned legs, leaving in display an amount of tanned skin Jensen can only dream of biting possessive marks and hickeys on.

He’s probably not the only one thinking about it though; Jared is a sucky cheerleader, but a gift to the eyes anyway. Luckily, Jensen hasn't seen any of the players from the other team go talk to him or seem as distracted over Jared dancing around in that pretty skirt.

He has also never seen Jared get home or leave for dates with anyone, so that gives him some kind of territorial-Alpha-bullshit satisfaction. (On the other hand, Jared has seen him leave with a couple girls before and only gave him a little awkward smile; both times Jensen felt the strange and desperate urge to run to his house and explain he didn’t have anything serious with them.)

He knows he’s being ridiculous. He and Jared aren’t even friends, so being happy that Jared isn’t seeing anyone makes no sense. It’s his inner Alpha being a possessive prick, happy that nobody else gets to kiss Jared or take him out for dates.

“Are you okay, Mike?” Jensen gives him an apologetic look when they all get back into formation but have to wait to keep playing since apparently Chris tackled one of the other players a little too hard and the guy is still lying on the ground.

Mike pats his shoulder with a smile.

“I can take it, Captain.” Mike jokes, brushing it off and making Jensen feel a little less guilty about being such a bad quarterback that night. “You know Tom, he always overreacts.”

Jensen could make a comment that the reason why Tom overreacts is because he _cares_ , it’s in all Alphas’ nature to be protective once they find _the one_.

But Mike already knows that and Jensen would rather use the few seconds he has to spare on someone else.

He turns to look to the right side of the field just in time to see Jared talk to two petite cheerleaders — both looking more confident and way better at their job than him — and then wave at someone from the audience.

Even if no male Alphas had been going to Jared’s side or taking long stares at him, Jensen does recognize the couple of girls talking to him. He also knows the blonde Omega guy who has been screaming Jared’s name from the bleachers and giving him thumbs up most of the game, not caring if Jared has been nothing but terrible.

Jensen recognizes the guy not only because he has seen him around Jared for years —  always coming back to school with him and staying at Jared’s place — but also because he’s pretty sure that’s the Omega Chris was making out with during the last two parties at Danneel’s house.

To Jensen’s bad luck, Jared wasn’t there for them.

Apparently Danneel likes the captain for the other cheerleader team — Genevieve _something_ — and she invites her for the parties at her place every now and then, but Genevieve always shows up with one or two friends to not be all alone. Jared is never among them, and for the last two times, the friend in turn was Chad.

Chris always had a thing for going after hard or impossible crushes, but chasing after someone Jensen thinks is the douchiest Omega in all of Dallas is something only his best friend would do. He has such weird taste for dates.

Not that Jensen has much room to speak anyway, drooling for someone he hasn’t been able to talk to in years, even when he had him right in front of his house all this time.

“If you’re gonna get distracted staring at the cheerleaders, at least have the decency to do it with _our_ cheerleaders!” He hears Chris laugh behind him and Jensen huffs, elbowing him in the stomach.

Chris dodges him easily, standing by his side and taking his helmet off.

“You know, the purpose isn’t to kill the other team, right?” Jensen comments, looking at the poor bastard from the other team who’s trying to catch his breath, still lying on the floor. Chris snorts, taking out his messy half ponytail just to pick up his hair again.

“Why does that guy looks familiar?” His friend keeps talking, squinting at the same spot Jensen has been looking at most of the night, not letting him change the subject. “Who is he?”

“Well, you should know considering you were sliding your tongue down his throat the last two parties at Danny’s place.”

Chris flushes for a good second and then gives Jensen a proud smirk, shoving him away. “Not Chad, asshole. Who’s the terrible cheerleader? I saw him fall like three times so far.”

Jared chooses that exact moment to turn to look in their direction, as if he could sense them talking about him. He visibly tenses and stares at them for a second before turning around and almost tripping again as he tries to blend in with the other cheerleaders. Jensen thinks that’s impossible, he would easily find Jared’s gorgeous face and sweet scent in a packed crowd within seconds.

“He’s not terrible.” Jensen growls even if he knows he’s lying. _He doesn’t care_. Jared is clearly trying his best, alright? Cheerleading is not easy anyway. “He’s Jared, my neighbor.”

“Oh. _Jared_ , of course.” Chris says with a teasing tone already, shaking his head before smacking his forehead with his right palm, suddenly remembering where he saw Jared before. “He’s _that_ neighbor. No wonder you have been distracted all this time, Jenny. Your walking wet dream in a skirt during your game? I’m surprised you haven’t busted a nut.”

Jensen can’t help letting out a little laugh this time, rolling his eyes. _He’s pretty close to that if he thinks about it._ Jared wearing that fucking skirt is sure having an effect on him.

“Shut up.” He huffs, finally moving his eyes away from Jared to look at Chris. “I can’t get keep getting distracted; I just fucked up a play! My job as quarterback doesn’t go well if I keep looking at him every two seconds.”

Chris pats him on the shoulder sympathetically..

“Try to keep your eyes on the ball and then go talk to him during the halftime.”

“And say what?” Jensen replies with an annoyed tone. Is not a bad advice, but he’s being as stubborn as always about going up to Jared given the opportunity. He’s almost convinced that Jared doesn’t have any interest in talking to him. He hasn’t tried to befriend with him over the years either, right? That must mean something.

“I don’t know dude, your fucking name maybe? Giving it a try is not gonna kill you, Ackles.”

Jensen bites his tongue and looks at Jared over his shoulder, knowing Chris has a point. The worst thing that could happen is Jared letting him know he’s not interested at all, and then that’s it. Jensen would keep going with his life — probably feeling like shit, but nobody dies over a rejection — knowing he at least gave it a chance. _It’s not going to kill him_.

But he’s so attracted to Jared that he would rather have a _‘who knows what could happen”_ than a plain harsh _‘no’_. He has never been rejected before — and he’s not an egocentric fuck, okay? He knows lots of people at his school can’t stand him — probably because the whole _‘captain and quarterback of the football team’_ gives him some kind of invisible medal that makes Betas and Omegas around school find him desirable. But Jensen would throw that to hell if it meant getting Jared to agree to go out with him. He would not care getting rejected ten thousand times before it if meant Jared saying yes now.

“Ready to keep playing?” The referee calls when they finally get the guy Chris tackled back on his feet and looking _kind of_ ready to keep playing. Jensen moves to his position in front of Tom and closes his eyes for a second, taking a deep breath and trying to concentrate.

In between all the Alphas and a couple Betas scents around him mixed with the smell of sweat and dirt, Jensen can still pick up Jared’s sweet scent across the field. He’s so far away Jensen shouldn’t be able to, but that citrus fragrance blended with something that Jensen can only describe as the smell of different candies and pastries still manages to find him.

He doesn’t need to seek for Jared’s scent, it finds Jensen on its own and it’s been like that for years. It got to the point where all Jensen needed to do was walk out of his car after getting home from school and take two little sniffs in the air to know if Jared was home or not. He has never done it on purpose, it simply happens. Jensen’s senses can easily focus on Jared’s scent, letting him know if he’s at his place by just breathing.

But picking up Jared’s scent in such a wide range has not always worked as a sweet surprise, since it also means that Jensen can also smell Jared in alarming levels when he’s in heat.

With the Omega locked in his room and probably missing school for days, Jensen has always been able to scent Jared all the way from his house during those days, especially late at nights or when the heat was first starting. The smell so strong sometimes it woke Jensen up in the middle of the night with a raging erection, making him groan and bite one of his pillows as he jerked off imagining Jared turned on and desperate to get some relief right across the street.

Jensen has no idea how heats feel since he’s an Alpha, but from what his Omega friends describe it sounds like a pain in the ass. _Literally_.

He would do anything to make Jared feel better during those days, not only physically, but also be there to calm him down, offer him company and assure him Jensen would be there for anything he needed.

God, is he a sucker of that kid.

It takes Jensen a moment to notice that Chris is looking at him over his shoulder, and his friend lets out a low growl to snap Jensen out of it when he sees he’s finally looking back. Jensen has probably been there _not_ shouting the play for a little too long, really enjoying himself smelling Jared’s sweet scent to be bothered to keep playing.

That kid was also going to be the death of him _and_ this game for his team.

Jensen isn’t exactly looking for a scholarship in football, but he could give his parents a break if they didn’t have to pay for his college. He doesn't want to go professionally with football and he mostly does it because he likes to play, but he wouldn’t mind keep doing it at college. There are also some guys in his team who _do_ need a scholarship more than him though and for them to have their time to shine Jensen needs to do more than stand there and be a sucky quarterback.

There are coaches from different Universities watching their game tonight for recruiting purposes and he’s not doing a good job showing them what his team is capable off.

“Green 80, Green 80!” Jensen shouts, forcing himself to let go of Jared’s scent and focus on the game again. Jared’s a cheerleader, right? There’s a possibility that means he likes football, so Jensen might try to impress him somehow by playing really well. It’s a long shot, but it works to keep him thinking about both Jared _and_ the game. “Hut! Hut! Hike!”

Chris throws him the ball and Jensen takes a deep breath before he starts running, hearing both teams tackling each other in different attempts to protect him or stop him.

Jensen has always been pretty fast, and he’s good at avoiding the other players when they try to throw him to the ground.

He can smell a hint of Jared’s scent again when he runs past the cheerleaders, dodging another guy and taking a deep breath right before he scores a touchdown.

 

—

 

In all honestly, Jared has no fucking clue of what he’s doing.

_Why would he ever agree to do this?_ Sandy and Genevieve are the ones to blame in the first place for letting him step in the field with a cheerleader uniform to basically ruin all the routines they have been rehearsing hard for weeks. Then, Chad would be the next one in line to point at and throw the blame considering he’s the one who talked him into it after his other two friends had the idea.

Jared is no cheerleader. He lacks all kinds of coordination needed to dance in general, so if he adds learning complicated movements and doing different formations he’s beyond screwed. He can’t dance at parties, what made him think he could pull _this_ off?

“Careful, Padalecki.” Alexis snarls at him from behind and Jared jumps around, throwing the pom pons to the floor _again_ as he swallows and nods right away. She’s way shorter than him, and she’s a Beta — so not _that_ intimidating — but her temper is enough to make Jared want to apologize for whatever she wants him to.

He doesn’t want Alexis pissed at him the rest of the school year _and_ he’s a people pleaser in general. Even so, the other cheerleader always finds a reason to get bitter around him.

Maybe she dislikes him just because.

“If you make me fall again because you’re too fucking dumb to dance you and me are gonna have big troubles, got it?”

Jared winces at the offense but nods anyway. He knows he’s being really bad at this and the rest of the team has been working way too long to just let Jared ruin it, so he kind of guesses he deserves it. Not to mention his mom taught him to never talk back or be rude to girls.

“Shut your piehole, Bledel. I hear you talking to Jared like that again and your annoying ass is gonna get kicked out of the team.” Sandy, of course, doesn’t agree that Jared deserves that kind of treatment.

She grabs Alexis’ shoulder and turns her around with a hard thug, crossing her arms over her chest.

“You can’t do that!” Alexis almost growls, and Jared has to admit she has some backbone to get up on Sandy’s face like that. She’s an Alpha and well known around their School for not being scared to throw punches to anyone who pisses her off. She broke Steve’s jaw two weeks ago and he’s an Alpha who doubles her in size. _Nobody fucks with Sandy._

“Damn right she can.” Genevieve agrees, suddenly there along Sandy’s side out of nowhere, as if they both materialized out of thin air as soon as they sensed Alexis being an asshole. “We’re both leading the squad and we’re both quite done with your attitude. Not that you can pull off the routines that well anyway.”

Alexis gives them both an angry look before shooting Jared a deadly stare, making him look down, not really liking confrontation. Sandy hisses _‘piss off, cunt’_ and Alexis gives up, huffing and walking away angrily, both hands balled in fists and looking like she really wanted to take a swing at Jared.

As soon as she’s gone, both Sandy and Gen seem to relax, giving him identical bright smiles that make Jared sigh and shake his head.

“She’s right, you know? I’m _awful_.”

“You’re not!” Genevieve argues immediately, getting closer to rub his arm and give him another warm smile. “You’re having fun, aren’t you? You always like supporting people and you’re like a bottled ray of sunshine. Those are the perfect ingredients to be a cheerleader.”

“Yeah, I’m having fun.” There’s no denying that. He’s being a ridiculous mess jumping around and fucking up everything, but cheering the team and the crowd is kind of amazing. “But that doesn’t mean I don’t suck.”

“Well, your good mood and pretty dimples make up for the suckiness,” Sandy adds, not sugarcoating it like Gen does but still making Jared smile. “Nobody cares for a moody cheerleader like Alexis. You’re enjoying yourself, that’s enough to make the crowd happy.”

“I’m pretty sure they are happy because they are laughing at me.” Jared says with a snort, and both Genevieve and Sandy brush it off at the same time, telling him to stop thinking like that and keep going with the good work.

They both lead the cheerleaders team of their school — actually, Genevieve is the captain and Sandy the one next in charge, but they both work together when it comes to giving orders and organizing the team — and that’s how they got away with adding Jared to the squad two weeks ago no matter how terrible he is.

The reason _why_ they did it is a little more complicated than that.

_Jensen Ackles_. The quarterback and captain of their rival team for the night and Jared’s neighbor since they were kids. Handsome. Nice. Alpha. And pretty much everything Jared thinks since he wakes up until he goes to sleep.

It’s the kind of shit that would go and happen to Jared, getting a strong crush on someone he barely waves at from his door when they both happen to be outside of their houses. They used to be friends when they were around four or five, and Jared used to think Jensen was the coolest kid even then.

He grew up to prove Jared right, becoming the star of his football team and certainly one of the hottest guys he has ever seen.

Jared would still like Jensen if nobody else gave a damn about him, though. Jared has always liked him, no matter how much they _don’t_ talk.

So far, Jared had been pretty okay with doing nothing about his growing attraction to Jensen. What was the point? They didn’t share schools, never really acknowledged each other and Jared knew Jensen had way better options than _him_. Not to be a movie cliché, but he had to be honest, Jensen could easily have anyone from any of the schools in the city, so why would he bother with _Jared?_

He’s not a big deal — like Jensen clearly _is_ — people barely know who he is in his own High School and that’s only thanks to Genevieve and Sandy. Also because he’s best friends with Chad, who happens to be the one who graffitied dicks all over their principal’s house and then painted _“suck my ass”_ right across the front window of the man’s car months later.

He’s always been “the cheerleader captains’ friend” or “the guy who hangs out with Murray” and Jared never cared about that, he couldn’t ask for better friends. But when it was time to impress Jensen, he was sure that being _nobody_ wasn’t playing to his favor.

So Jared let it go. Let go of any ideas of ever going to talk to Jensen, not even to become his friend. He dated a couple of other Alphas in the past years — nothing serious, and mostly boring — and decided to be happy by just seeing Jensen around his neighborhood every now and then, smiling every time he could and getting a nice warm feeling in the base of his stomach when Jensen smiled back at him.

But then, their last year of school began and something started kicking inside of Jared.

He had been okay with his _crush-Jensen-from-afar_ deal until then, brushing it off as _‘there’s nothing I can do about it’_ , and continuing with his life.

But now, their last year and graduation means many things, and Jensen leaving to college is one of them. He has no idea if Jensen is picking a local college, if he’s moving out of his house or what the fuck is going to happen once he’s done with High School.

There’s a big chance that once the year is over, Jared might never see Jensen again.

It shouldn’t be a big deal considering they are _nothing_ , but it _is_. So far Jared was happy with seeing Jensen every morning or afternoon, hearing that Jensen was doing well in his football games or listening to Genevieve talk about what Jensen did during the last party at Danneel’s place.

Just knowing Jensen is _there_ has always been some kind of comfort. Walking by his house and smelling Jensen’s woodsy scent never fails to calm down his nerves and put a big smile on his face.

And now it could all go away. After years of crushing over Jensen, Jared will see him go after doing absolutely _nothing_.

He had been scared of going to Jensen and get a rejection just to become _‘the sad Omega that Ackles shut down’_ for the next years. He doesn't want Jensen giving him pity looks across the street every day because he felt bad about Jared liking him.

But the idea of Jensen leaving and Jared not even trying to do something seems even _worse_. If Jensen is going to leave — or it may be Jared himself since he isn’t done picking colleges yet — this is his last chance. It’s now or never, time to finally do something. _Anything_.

Of course, it’s easier said than done.

Going to Jensen’s place out of the blue to ask him out doesn't seem like a possibility simply because Jared would fuck it up. He would cross the street, knock on Jensen’s door and then proceed to make a fool of himself. He would feel lame and even a little desperate going to Jensen’s house after years of only _nodding_ at each other from the distance to ask him for a date. He doesn’t even know what Jensen likes besides football, doesn’t know what Jensen likes to eat or anything that Jensen would consider a good idea for a date.

The only possibility Jared thought about was them meeting _somewhere_ and having the chance to talk. It would be easier if they shared schools, but of fucking course he couldn’t be that lucky.

As soon as he told Sandy and Genevieve they were more than pleased to help — they had years waiting for Jared to grow some backbone and go after Jensen, so ‘pleased’ might not even be enough to describe the intense yelling that happened that day —, and along with Chad they tried to find places and opportunities for Jared to talk to his neighbor.  

They all blew off for one reason or another.

From going to Jensen’s favorite restaurants after school — and only God knows how Chad got that kind of information, but he guesses _Chris_ and _Chad’s neck covered in hickeys for a week_ could be a good lead — just to never fucking run into him _because life hated him like that_ , to trying to bump into him in any kind of parties Sandy and Genevieve got themselves invited to.

Danneel’s parties are the only ones they know Jensen always attends _for sure_ , but nobody ever knows when the other cheerleader will feel like throwing one or when her parents will decide to travel out of the city, giving her the opportunity since she’s all alone at home.

Jared had been going to parties for two weeks straight — dealing with loud music he didn’t like and constantly staying at one corner munching on any food he could find because he wasn’t going to dance for shit —, when his parents decided it was quite enough. They were surprised Jared was partying at all in the first place; he was never one to like that particular way to spend his free time, and they found kind of sketchy how he simply decided to start doing it day after day for no apparent reason.

He wasn’t exactly grounded, but they said Jared emptied his permissions bucket for parties for at least a month.

The next weeks after that Danneel decided to throw two damn parties and have Jensen there, _of-fucking-course_.

Jared was starting to think this was life’s way of letting him know that this _‘going for Jensen Ackles’_ nonsense was a waste of his time.

That’s when it occurred to Sandy that the best place to find Jensen would be a football field. And the only way to get Jared in there as more than somebody else in the crowd was if they made him a cheerleader for the game between their schools.

And now here he is. Dressed in a skirt in public for the first time in his life — a short ass one, by the way, he’s almost sure it’s Genevieve’s — and ruining every single choreography they try to pull off.

Jared’s not completely sure how he let his friends convince him to do this. Probably for his growing desperation to _at least_ talk to Jensen _once_.

He huffs, giving Jensen a quick look before turning to stare at Alexis go stand far away from them, looking as bitter as ever.

“I wonder why she’s so mad at me.” The Beta always looks like she’s waiting for reasons to be angry at Jared, now more than before because his friends added him to the cheerleading squad.

“I actually think is proxy hate.” Sandy purses her lips, squinting at Alexis. “She’s angry because Harris doesn’t give her the time of the day but then goes and promises Gen to pull down the moon for her if she goes out with her.”

Genevieve laughs at that, blushing just so and smacking Sandy’s arm playfully. They all know Gen does like Danneel back but enjoys playing hard. So far Danneel has been loving the game and is more than happy to show Gen she’s for real.

“Parties that _you_ didn’t go to.” Genevieve accuses Jared, pinching his stomach. As if it was Jared’s intention to miss them or something. “And Jensen was there _both times_. You could have had like a million chances during them!”

“Uh, did you miss the part where I went out with you two for days and my parents freaked out?” Jared huffs, crossing his arms. He’s bitter about it on his own, he doesn’t need his friends constantly reminding him of that.

“I also offered to go out with Kane just so he could bring Jensen and I could bring you, J-man.”

Jared turns to look at Chad when he hears him, wondering if he jumped past the bleachers to get there. He’s not wearing the colors of their school and doesn’t have his face painted like most people in the crowd; his friend couldn’t care less for high school football and is mostly there so show him moral support.

Chad pats Jared on the shoulder twice, looking for something in the back pockets of his jeans. If he’s going to start smoking in the middle of the campus of another school with teachers _everywhere_ Jared might have to smack the cigarette out of his mouth just in case. He knows Chad enough to suspect it _might_ be weed.

“The double date trick never fails.” Chad clicks his tongue, pulling out his lighter and a pack of cigarettes. They look harmless, or you know, _not illegal,_ but Jared’s going to keep an eye on them anyway.

He didn’t want Chad to arrange him a double date with Jensen like that. He knows those are nothing but awkward after experiencing a couple of them before, and he doesn’t want Jensen to go out with him because he _has to_. Jared wants Jensen to like the idea and be as excited as him.

“Yeah, right.” Sandy interrupts before Jared can even open his mouth to tell Chad again why he didn’t like the ‘semi-blind date’ plan. “ _That’s why_ you want to go on a date with Kane. _Just_ to help Jared.” She snickers and Genevieve laughs at her side, both of them making kissy faces at Chad.

He doesn’t bat an eyelid, lighting one of the cigarettes and taking a long drag, blowing the smoke away before giving them a smirk.

Jared catches the coach of their team _staring_ at them across the field. He’s probably suspecting about “ _Chad and weed”_ too. Luckily, it doesn’t smell like it.

“Well fuck, did you see how he tackled that motherfucker before?” Chad laughs, wagging his eyebrows at Sandy. “I wouldn’t fucking mind to witness that shit in bed.”

Jared and Genevieve crack up right away while Sandy snorts and makes a jerking off motion in the air. If only Jared had half the confidence all his friend have when it comes to going out, he would have been talking to Jensen _long_ ago. Years, to be more exact. And is not like he hasn't dated before, he’s usually pretty okay dealing with dates, but they were never _Jensen_ , so Jared never needed to try that hard.

“So, did Ackles bite the bait?” Chad asks him after they are done laughing, smacking Jared’s arm to get his attention. “And by bait I clearly mean your ass in that skirt.”

He flushes dark red and looks down at the colorful skirt, licking his lips nervously. He has tried skirts before, normally when he’s alone at home and nobody can see them. There are moments and places where guys can get away with dressing like this — being an Omega cheerleader for a game is one of them —, but he would never dream of buying one to wear to school. It’s more of a private thing, to wear it at home when nobody can see how much he enjoys it.

“He has been looking over here during the game, but I’m not sure if it’s at _me_.” He whispers, trying to pull the skirt down to cover an extra inch of his legs, feeling a little self-conscious. “And if it’s at me, I don’t know if it’s because he thinks I look stupid with this thing or what.”

“Don’t be silly.” Genevieve shakes her head, giving him a little smile. “You look really good in that uniform. I’m sure Jensen loves the view.”

“The fact that it looks two sizes too small on you also makes the fucking trick,” Chad adds, taking another drag of his cigarette. “Try to be around him for half time or the end of the game. Football players dig cheerleaders, dude, that shit is universal.”

“Yeah, that’s because it’s clearly not mine and it feels like a second skin.” Jared huffs, looking down at himself, not sure if going to talk to Jensen dressed like this is a good idea. He might think Jared looks ridiculous. “And I’m not actually a cheerleader.”

Everybody can see that by simply watching him try to pull off any routine. Nobody needs to be a genius to notice Jared doesn’t belong there with Sandy and Genevieve.

“But you’re nice, cute, and look good in the uniform.” Sandy shakes her head, trying to make it nonimportant. “That’s enough for him to dig you. Don’t worry about it, Jay.”

Jared is not sure he’s any of that or if he looks decent in that small ass uniform, but he can only hope their friends are right. Because if they aren’t, he’s screwed.

 

—

 

They manage to get their score in their favor as soon as Jensen decides to pull his head out of his ass. Or maybe it's because he decided that he might impress Jared by playing really good. Whatever it is, is working. They’re not exactly winning, but Jensen is not shouting bad plays anymore or throwing the ball to the player he’s not supposed to like he did before.

His team already played defense, and now they are back as offense. The halftime is almost there, they barely have time for one play, but Jensen figures they might try to do another touchdown if they have the chance. He’s trying his best to not look too much at Jared or fixate on his scent from the field, keeping his mind busy with the game and the idea of his team getting another win.

Jensen shouts the play and starts running as soon as Chris throws him the ball. He manages to dodge one player and just when he thinks he’s about to nail that one, someone tackles him from the side, throwing to the floor and making Jensen curse out loud.

He was right about the halftime, too, a glance to the clocks confirming the first half of the game is over.

The guy who tackled him — Tahmoh, if Jensen remembers correctly — gets up and offers him his hand, but Jensen just huffs and gives him a thumbs up, shaking his head. Tahmoh nods and turns around, running back to his team. Jensen sighs, taking off his helmet and staying on the grass for a little longer.

The other team is being harder to beat than they anticipated, but as long as he keeps focused on the game and doesn’t ruin it for the rest of them, he guesses they can do this.

“A-Are you okay?”

Jensen hears from his side, and when he turns his head to answer he almost sits back up in a jump, finding Jared’s long legs right in front of him. He’s standing close, looking down with a worried expression that makes Jensen want to pull him down and have Jared sitting on his lap for the rest of the night.

Jensen has been trying so hard to not let Jared’s scent distract him during the game that he managed to sneak up on him. He also didn’t realize he got tackled so close to the other team’s cheerleader squad.

“It’s fine. You get used to the tackles after a while.” Jensen smiles, jumping back to his feet, trying to look like a guy taller than him pushing him to the ground felt like nothing. _Stupid Alpha need to show off._

Jared gives him a little smile, tucking some of his hair behind his ear and biting his lower lip. He looks nervous standing there suddenly making conversation, and it strikes Jensen how he should have done this long ago and find a way to talk to Jared over the years. God, the kid is goddamn gorgeous.

The fact that he didn’t do this before doesn’t matter now though. _Jared is talking to him now_. Jensen was going to find an excuse to get close to chat about something, as Chris suggested before, but now that Jared decided to do it on his own he’s going to have a goofy smile on his face the rest of the game.

Jared is there, chatting with him and wearing _that—_ _holy shit_ , now that he has him that close Jensen can appreciate the cheerleader uniform way better. It looks so fit on Jared, clinging to his shoulders, waist and hips. Not to mention the damn skirt that looks more like a small bow wrapped around Jared’s legs; the final little touch to the entire visual gift he is.

Jensen must be staring because Jared coughs and looks down, pulling at the edges of the skirt. He bites his tongue and looks away, feeling like a dickwad. Way to make an introduction by being such a creep.

“I— uh, I didn’t know you were a cheerleader, Jared.” He comments, vaguely pointing at him with his hand as if that was his excuse to be staring. “I mean, I never saw you with the uniform before or anything. You know, when you leave for school or when you come back— _not_ that I wait for you to show up or leave or something. That would be weird.”

_Wow_. Really? _Really?_ Jensen swears he can be way more smooth than that. He knows how to act around people, he knows how to act around someone he wants to ask out, so what the fuck was that?

But Jared doesn’t look weirded out by Jensen’s sudden lack of talent to speak, giving him a big smile for no reason. He’s almost beaming now, and Jensen is pretty sure he did nothing to deserve that, but hey, he’s not complaining.

“I’m not really a cheerleader. I suck, actually.” He chuckles, and Jensen wants to both soak in the sound of Jared’s laughter and swear on his life that Jared does not suck. Even if he does. Jensen doesn’t care, he wants to grab Jared’s face and assure him he’s the best worst cheerleader he has ever seen. Jensen loves the way he sucks, honestly. “But my friends are the captains and needed a last minute replacement, so here I am in one of their tiny uniforms.”

“It looks great on you.” Jensen spits in a heartbeat, not giving his brain any time to do some damage control on what his mouth is dying to say.

Jared blinks and gives him a surprised stare before smiling again, dimples appearing on his cheeks. Jensen has never been so happy to make someone smile before.

“Thank you.” He whispers, looking down for a second and biting his lower lip again.

Jensen can appreciate the light blush on Jared’s cheeks, and he can feel his heart wanting to jump out of his chest at how proud he is for making Jared flush over a compliment. He has so many of them, Jared’s face is going to be on fire by the time Jensen is done, he’s just getting started here.

Jared keeps talking, though, not letting him go on with his train of compliments.

“You look very _nice_ on your uniform yourself.” He looks like he regrets the way he worded it right away, looking down and mumbling. “It’s just— the whole _sweaty and dirty_ look is really good on Alphas you know?”

Well, that certainly doesn't make it better.

At least not for Jared for the way he widens his eyes as soon as he’s done talking and then looks at Jensen like he regrets starting this conversation with him in the first place. Jensen, for his part, feels like he’s in heaven. Jared liking how he looks sweaty and dirty is really fucking hot, and he can’t begin to explain why, _but it is_.

He kind of gets where Jared’s coming from, after all, the whole blushed-and-wearing-a-skirt look on _this_ Omega is really working for Jensen right now.

“On _all_ Alphas?” Jensen asks, feeling bold and giving him a little smile. “That’s just gonna make me get jealous.” He adds with a little wink, and Jared smiles back at him, looking like he’s debating between moving closer or hiding his eyes behind his bangs.

“You’re playing really good.” He replies with a soft voice, and Jensen hums at the compliment, pleased to hear Jared likes anything he does. “I think you’re going to win.”

“Thank you. I sucked at the start. I was kinda getting distracted at first, but I think is working now.” Of course, Jared doesn’t know it was because of him, but Jensen wants to put it out there just in case. “But how come you’re saying that? Shouldn’t you be rooting for your team?” Jensen teases, making Jared chuckle again and shrug.

“Hey, not my fault you guys are way better.”

“Wow, ‘way better’? Now I’m really flattered, stealing a cheerleader’s support and everything.”

Jared throws his head back to laugh harder this time. Jensen smirks, pleased with himself.

“Told you, not an actual cheerleader.” Jared points at himself, and Jensen has to disagree. For him, it looks like Jared was born to wear that uniform. “So I don’t feel guilty for my obvious betrayal.”

“Don’t worry, if they try to get your head for it I’ll hide you at my place and have you transferred to my school.” Jensen says and touching his chest in a fake solemn gesture.

“Shouldn’t be a problem moving all my things across the street. But you’re carrying the heavy stuff since this is your idea and I’m too lazy for that.”

Jensen laughs this time, shaking his head while Jared chuckles in response. _How could he not do this before?_ Jared is too damn nice and funny. And getting to talk to him is way easier than he expected, the conversation flowing without any of them needing to try too hard.

“But honestly, I hope you guys win.” Jared adds once they are done laughing, giving Jensen a sincere look. Jensen takes a moment to answer, enjoying how the Omega is really rooting for them, and he wants to have the crazy hope that Jared wants his team to win just because _he_ is part of it.

“With you actually cheering for us, maybe we will.” At this point, Jensen knows he will play way better after Jared said that. “Hey, since you’re rooting for us, why don’t you come to the after party? It’s gonna be fun.”

He holds his breath waiting for Jared’s answer, hoping is not too soon to jump right into an invitation for Jared to come with him after the game. Is not actually a date, and it seemed like a nice start in his head. But before Jared can answer, Jensen notices that his smile disappears from his face as he stares at someone behind him.

When he turns, he finds the quarterback of the other team — _Jared’s team_ — giving them a long look before he keeps walking. The cheerleaders from his school are in the middle of the field now doing their routine, and Chris makes him signals from the other opposite bleachers. They must be waiting for him in the locker room to plan a strategy for the second half of the game, but Jensen is too busy for that right now.

“What’s his problem?” Jensen huffs and turns around, looking at Jared. “Why was he staring at you like that?” If he has some kind of problem with Jared, Jensen will be more than happy to settle it.

“It’s nothing.” Jared shakes one hand in the air, trying to make it seem like is not even worth talking about it. “We kind of went out months ago, and it was awkward from start to end. Now is just weird.”

Jensen blinks, suddenly feeling a burning sensation in the middle of his chest.

“You dated _Amell?_ ” He repeats, turning his head to give the other quarterback a second look.

Stephen Amell. _Goody-goody Stephen Amell_. For what Jensen knows, the guy moved from Canada like two years ago, has been playing for the football team of his school ever since and, in words from people of his own school, _“he’s perfect Alpha material.”_ He has good grades, he plays sports, he’s “good looking” — Jensen doesn’t personally see it, but whatever — and apparently he likes to run fundraisers for charity jobs during the year.

In Jensen’s opinion, the dude has a stick up his ass.

Yeah, when you first hear about him he seems nice, in a first impression he can be nothing but amazing, but Jensen has seen him play before, he has seen the way he speaks to his team and other people. Because he’s _oh-so-perfect_ , Amell thinks he’s the shit. He expects everybody to talk to him like he’s some kind of highness because he can get good grades, be a decent quarterback and manage to help people. Jensen and his team raised $1,500 in a week last year for charity too and they don’t strut around treating people like they have to kiss the ground they walk on.

Amell is the definition of a low-key douchebag, who hides behind the appearance of being God’s gift so people will like him and slowly get used to him walking all over them and don’t even realize what he’s doing. A lot of people don’t see it, but Jensen wouldn’t believe the _‘perfect kid’_ act for one second.

No way Jared fell for that, too.

“I wouldn’t call it _‘dating him’_ ,” Jared makes air quotes. “He kind of asked me out a couple times after I was his tutor for Math’s, and it was plain weird. I said yes because he did it in front of a lot of people, and I don’t work well with pressure like that.” He shakes his head, looking annoyed just remembering it. “Then he asked me to homecoming but never appeared.”

“He stood you up?” Jensen repeats, closing his hands in fists and cracking his knuckles instantly. Oh, fuck no. Amell is about to learn what happens when he’s that kind of low-key douchebag to someone Jensen cares for.

“I guess? I didn’t mind, I didn’t even want to go.” Jared insists, and he does look like it didn’t affect him at all. “He called me the night of the dance when I was waiting for him to tell me he felt that we really didn’t ‘connect’.” He snorts, rolling his eyes. “Something about me not being clearly that into him and other stuff.”

Well, that explains why Jensen never saw Amell picking Jared up at his house and he was convinced Jared hasn’t dated anyone in a while. He couldn’t expect Jared to not go on dates with anyone else, but the fact that was Stephen Amell makes Jensen want to punch the other quarterback in the face.

“So he stood you up _and_ made it your fault?” Jensen repeats, looking at Jared with this jaw hanging open. “What the fuck is that dude’s problem?!”

“Is not a big deal, Jensen.” Jared insists, “I mean, not that getting stood up feels like a day at the beach, it sucks. But at the same time, I’d rather have that happening than keep going out with him. The times we did it were boring, and I didn’t want to deal with that during homecoming too.”

Jensen doesn’t remember being this angry at someone before. Jared looks like he’s over it, yeah, but the mental image of Jared getting ready to go to a dance just to get stood up and almost dumped on a call by that douchebag of Amell is making his blood boil.

“Still a dick move.” Jensen huffs and cracks his knuckles again. Jared looks like such a great guy, he’s not but sweet and doesn’t deserve anyone doing that kind of bullshit. If Jensen was Jared’s best friend or something he would have killed Stephen the night he stood him up. What a piece of shit. “You’re too good for him anyway. _Dickwad Amell_.”

“You think so?” Jared asks instead, giving him a curious look. Jensen frowns, confused at the question, his own anger making difficult to concentrate on anything but how good it would feel to break Stephen’s nose with his bare hands.

“What? That Amell is an asshole.”

Jared laughs, clearly not as affected over his own story as Jensen is. “No, I don’t question that. Of course Stephen can be a dick when he wants to.” Jensen thinks is more like _‘all the time’_ , but Jared is so nice that even after he had problems with the guy he’s not going to completely mark him as an ass. “I mean— you think I’m too good for him?”

“Of course you are!” Jensen answers within a second, making Jared blush and almost beams again. He sure likes the praising, and Jensen is more than ready to go for it.

He doesn’t care for being smooth right now though. He would rather have Jared know this.

“I know we haven’t talked much during the years and we’re not the closest people on earth, but Jared— you’re so nice and fucking sweet. My mom is always telling me how you help her with this and that, you volunteer at that animal shelter and help rescue dogs get a home.” Jensen is not supposed to know that part. Genevieve told Danneel, who told Jensen later on, but fuck it, who cares now. “We’re not close and I can tell by just talking to you five minutes that you’re a really nice person, and funny. And hot!” Jensen points at Jared’s uniform, spitting out everything he has been dying to say.“You deserve much better than Amell. I actually don’t think there’s a single fucking Alpha in this entire state who is good enough for you.”

Jared stays in silence for a long minute after that, simply looking back at him without saying a word. Jensen is just getting his breath back after almost yelling why Jared is too good for everybody and starting to think he went too far too quick when Jared whispers _“I can think of one who’s more than good enough”_ while looking at him right in the eye.

Jensen licks his lips, taking a deep breath of Jared’s scent. “Then I’m pretty fucking sure he’s the luckiest guy if you like him too.”

The meaning is pretty obvious, and for the way Jared takes a sharp breath and doesn’t say anything else, he caught what Jensen wanted to say.

“Yeah, he’s lucky, but I don’t think that’s because I like him.” Jared comments, giving Jensen a sweet stare. Fuck his life, Jensen is not gonna be able to give two shits about the game after that look. “He’s captain and quarterback of the other team, sounds familiar? Kind of hard to talk to him when he’s such a big deal.”

Jesus fucking Christ, Jensen _loves_ this kid. “Yeah, think I know him. But believe me, he’s not a big deal at all. He couldn’t talk to his hot neighbor for years, sounds pretty lame to me.”

Jared laughs with him, and Jensen is one hundred percent sure they are making eyes at each other. Jared looks flustered after being called ‘hot’, and Jensen has a patron picked up there. The way he reacts to Jensen calling him anything remotely sweet is both endearing and really hot.

Jensen hears his coach yelling his name now, and he sounds really mad. He has been there flirting with Jared for God knows how long, but probably more than he should.

“Like I said, big deal.” Jared chuckles. “Your coach is calling for you, _captain_.”

He has been called like that by all his team and a couple friends, but it sure as hell never made his cock twitch in his underwear like that. _Holy fuck_.

“Well, I could say the same of you. There’s a girl trying to get your attention over there.” Jensen points behind Jared, and the Omega visibly tenses when he turns. “I guess it’s you guys turn to do your cheerleader routine.”

“God, please tell me you won’t be around to see that,” Jared whines, pressing his face into his hands. “I’m so not good at this.”

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world,” Jensen smirks teasingly and Jared smacks his arm as soon as he laughs. “Fine! I probably have to go to the locker room anyway. But I like your cheerleading movements.”

He shakes his shoulders at Jared and laughs again when he smacks his back this time, mumbling _“Go away, Ackles! You should be with your team!”_ with an amused voice.

“See you after the game?!” Jensen shouts, walking backwards and still facing Jared. He smiles and nods before turning around to run towards the cheerleader team, giving Jensen a stellar look of his hair picked up a tiny ponytail and his ass wrapped in that small skirt.

He gets to the locker room under the stadium with a silly smile on his face, even if coach Morgan doesn’t look that happy about him _“staying talking with the cheerleaders like is the first time you see one_.” He’s just looking for the best for the team, so Jensen knows why him being distracted doesn’t work well with Jeffrey Dean.

As soon as he sits next to Chris to hear their coach’s plan for the second half of the game his friend flashes him a grin and smacks his knee. Jensen’s face must be indication enough of how well his conversation went. After the explanation of the strategy is over, Tom gets close to apologize to Jensen for snapping at him earlier during the game.

“Hey, it’s okay. I deserved that, I wasn’t paying enough attention.” Jensen claps Tom’s back, who looks way too guilty for only getting angry a couple seconds. He’s such a good guy. A good one for real, not like that prick of Amell.

“Still, no excuse to talk you like that. I’m sorry, Jensen.”

“It’s okay. I was getting distracted because of Jared.” He insists, raising his eyebrows and giving Tom a significant look. The other Alpha understands immediately and looks surprised for a second, before giving him a smile. “I was talking to him just now, actually.”

“About time!” Tom cheers, and Chris shouts _‘right?!”_ from across the locker room. Jensen knows all his friends will give him shit about this later and during the next week too, but he’s too happy about the possibility of seeing Jared later that night to really care.

He’s not very excited about missing Jared’s debut as a cheerleader in the middle of the damn field with everybody watching him be horrible, but the Omega looked so distraught about Jensen seeing him that he had to agree. He doesn’t care Jared is not the best cheerleader ever, or even that he can’t dance to save his life. Jensen likes it. It’s kind of charming in a way he can’t explain.

When they make it back to the game, Jensen is more focused than before, the idea of Jared rooting for them working magic on his duty as quarterback. Now he knows he will see him later on that night, so he’s not that tempted to steal glances at Jared so often. He’ll have that view all to himself when the game is over and his team wins.

The third quarter of the game passes and his team is now killing it. The pep talk coach Morgan gives them always settles a good vibe within them and they don’t have to worry about Jensen fucking up anymore.

By the end of the game, Jensen’s team is playing defense. They can certainly win if they keep the other team from getting too close to the end zone; even if they have the advantage they know that getting cocky can easily make them lose. Some well-planned touchdowns and the other team could match them again, so they need to wait until the end to yell victory.

There’s one little thing still bothering Jensen thought. And it’s not Jared’s scent or the way his team is playing.

Is actually the other quarterback, yelling plays to his own team and rubbing Jensen all kinds of wrong by just being there.

He’s very aware that Jared didn’t look bothered about the way Amell stood him up, but the idea alone of that prick simply dumping Jared on the phone after the Omega was dressed and ready to go to the damn dance is making him see red again. He doesn’t like the fact that Stephen tried to go after Jared, period. He doesn’t want that asshole talking to Jared, doesn’t want him close to Jared, doesn’t even want him looking in Jared’s direction.

So Jensen really dislikes anything related to Stephen being part of Jared’s life in any sense, that’s clear, but the fact that this giant douche also dared to pull such a dick move on Jared makes it all even worse.

Amell going out with Jared is bad on its own. But Amell making Jared feel _bad_ is another level of wrong.

Jensen would have been able to deal with it like a mature person if the dude was at least nice, but of course it didn’t go that well. Jared himself said it sucked.

Only imagining how Jared must have felt the night Stephen called him on the fucking phone to said he wasn’t taking Jared to homecoming and then making it Jared’s fault like the sorry piece of shit Amell _is_ makes Jensen want to punch something. _Or someone_.

He snaps out of it when he hears Chris yelling his name. Two guys are running towards the end zone to score a touchdown after they managed to somehow not get tackled already. One of them has the ball held close to his chest, and that’s the one Jensen needs to go after.

_The other one is Stephen._

Jensen knows, deep inside, that he should be “professional” about this. That he, as the captain, should be able to keep his personal life out of the game and not do what he really wants to do. He should go after Cohen, he should tackle the guy right away and stop him from scoring a touchdown. Jensen is fast, running the space between them and blocking him would not be that hard. He would make the right choice and play how he would any other day.

But only one look at Amell running at the opposite side of the field in case Matt needs to throw him the ball is enough to ignite that anger in the middle of Jensen’s chest.

He only needs a little glance to imagine that piece of absolute _shit_ dumping Jared and guilt tripping him at the same time so he could have an excuse to stood him up, and that picture in his head is enough to have Jensen running past Matt Cohen and charging towards Stephen with all the strength he has.

He hears the Stephen curse loudly when Jensen tackles him to the ground, and for a moment he wishes Amell wasn’t wearing his fucking helmet so it would hurt even more. The other Alpha shoots him a confused stare, probably wondering why Jensen didn’t go for Matt when he was the one with the ball.

Jensen doesn’t hear any cheering, which means someone else from his team maybe managed to tackle Matt before he scored a touchdown, but right now he doesn’t care for that particularly.

When Stephen curses and says _“Move the fuck off of me, Ackles!”_ trying to get back up, Jensen places both hands on Stephen’s shoulders and tackles him on the grass again, making Stephen yelp in pain.

He leans down, grabbing Stephen by his helmet and keeping his head pressed to the ground.

“Stay the fuck away from Jared, or next time I’m gonna make sure this hurts for real you fucking asshole.” Jensen hisses and pushes Stephen to the ground a third time when he tries to sit back up again.

By the time the referee gets there, Jensen is already on his feet and away from Stephen. Chris and Tom are running right behind him. Tom probably to stop whatever is happening while Chris, on the other hand, is there to help Jensen throw punches if necessary.

He mumbles “things got heated up for a second, it’s nothing” to the referee and the other players who get close. Stephen has no blood and no injury — not for Jensen’s lack of interest to try, that’s for sure — so they move past it without trouble since is no secret that sometimes things can get heated when tackling one another.

“Why didn’t you go for Cohen, though?” Chris asks as they go back to position, and Jensen doesn’t answer, looking for Jared.

He’s standing with the other cheerleaders, but he’s the only one staring right back at him. Jensen can smell his scent even more than before, and he hopes that helps him calm down for the rest of the game. Otherwise, he’s going to end breaking one of Amell’s legs or something.

Not that Jensen would mind.

 

—

 

There is nothing quite like the air of victory in the locker rooms under the stadium after kicking other team’s ass. Jensen can’t put his finger on what exactly is it, everybody cheering and laughing, some of them describing their favorite plays and what part they enjoyed the most or the previous excitement of a good party in celebration. Maybe it’s the combination of all of them.

They worked hard for that game, they have been in a winning spree since the season started and for a moment Jensen thought they would lose it, but thank God it all worked out.

He already talked with everybody in the team and shared congratulations, with most of them going to Mike’s house — who yelled the after party was going to be at his place —, leaving Jensen almost completely alone down there.

Three different guys already asked him if he wanted them to wait for him, but Jensen smiled and said it was okay. He hasn’t even taken a shower himself, standing shirtless in front of his open lockers room staring at his clean clothes but not bothering to head to the showers to clean himself.

Even Chris left already, telling Jensen to move his ass and go to the party with Jared and how he needed to get out there soon or the Omega was going to get bored to waiting for him.

He’s not sure if Jared wants to go with him anymore.

As much as he enjoyed tackling Stephen _twice_ , he obviously did it without thinking.

And it was without thinking not only about this team and the game, he also didn’t think if Jared would be okay with that at all. Jensen did it because Stephen pulled a dick move on Jared and it pissed him off too much to not do _something_ about it.

But he doesn’t know if Jared wanted him to do anything at all.

They basically started talking that night, and Jensen is already behaving like a protective Alpha around Jared when he has no right to. Now he doesn’t know if Jared is thinking he’s some aggressive asshole — he might not even like the kind of people who solve problems in the physical way Jensen did — or that Jensen is a nosy fuck trying to get in other people’s lives where nobody called for his help.

He sighs, closing his eyes and pressing his forehead against the closed locker next to his.

As soon as the last quarter of the game was over and they won, Jensen got dragged into a screaming and excited crowd of people including his team, students from their high school and the cheerleaders. He could barely take a glance at Jared after it was all over, with people hugging him and everybody yelling and cheering.

This is the kind of shit that happens when Jensen gets too into someone too fast and without stopping to consider other options. He’s never like that. He would have never risked a second of any game for anybody else. He did for Jared, and he doesn’t regret throwing Stephen to the ground, but he does feel bad if that’s something Jared doesn’t approve of.

“Still around, captain?” A guy asks behind him, and Jensen turns with a forced smile. He’s new in the team and hasn’t got the time to even play. “Everybody else is gone, I thought I was the last one here.”

“I got distracted talking to the team, haven’t even fucking showered.” He points at himself, trying to sound casual, and the other guy laughs and nods. “It’s okay, I’ll try to hurry up. You should get going to Mike’s house before all the good booze is gone.”

The guy — whose name Jensen doesn’t remember at the moment and feels really guilty for it — says he’ll make sure to snag the good beer and save some for him as he walks out of the locker room, waving at him. Jensen shouts a thank you and goes back to staring at his locker, feeling like an idiot.

He knows he has to move and go take a damn shower at some point, but he’s not sure about going to Mike’s place anymore. He doesn’t feel like partying, he wanted to be able to spend the night with Jared around. His team will give him shit for the next weeks for missing it, but Jensen is sure he can make up some excuse to cover up.

“Way to go, Ackles.” He groans, pressing his forehead against the other locker again. He should actually smack his head there, probably deserves it for being such a smuck all night.

“I agree with the words, but the tone is too sarcastic to sound honest.” Jensen hears behind him, and he takes a sharp breath before turning on the spot, finding Jared at the end of the locker’s line, giving him a shy smile. “You did win the game, you know? I expected you to be happier than this.”

Jensen simply looks, without blinking, not completely sure Jared _is_ there. He can’t be that lucky.

“Not complaining over the game.” He mumbles, and Jared’s presence alone is enough to make him smile again. He makes a head movement to the Omega moves closer since Jared looks like he’s almost asking for permission to walk further into the room.

“So you just won a game but you found something to be sad about right away?” Jared teases, walking closer to him. He’s still wearing the cheerleader uniform and Jensen can’t be more fucking grateful for it. “Way to be a killjoy.”

Jared stops a couple steps away from him, breath catching and eyes widening as he looks down at Jensen as if he suddenly realized he’s not wearing a shirt. The air fills with Jared’s scent instantly, but Jensen is too busy studying Jared’s reactions to make the connection of why that just happened.

There’s a long silence, one Jensen is not going to break because he wants to see how long Jared will look at him before he notices none of them is talking. He’s not going to lie, it feels damn good to have Jared’s eyes on him. Jensen was basically eye fucking the pretty little thing standing in front of him most of the night, it’s kind of flattering to now have that back.

He almost wants to puff his chest out and tell Jared he can touch too if he wants, but that might sound stupid.

“Oh—! _Uhm_ ,” Jared blinks and shakes his head, looking away after seems like five minutes, face coloring bright red when he realizes what he’s doing. “So you’re a killjoy, yeah, that’s what I said. You are the biggest killjoy ever, let’s discuss that.”

He clears his throat and smoothes the small skirt, more nervous than before, making Jensen smirk proudly.

“Aren’t you fucking adorable.” Jensen laughs through his teeth, and that only serves to make Jared cheeks blush even more. God, he really fucking loves this kid. He’s so easy to make flush and compliment, his inner Alpha is enjoying every second of it.

“That’s not what we’re discussing.” Jared insists with a bratty tone and a small smile. Jensen laughs, turning around to grab his deodorant from the locker. He’s now realizing he must stink after sweating and playing for hours.

“I’d rather talk about you if I can choose our topics of conversation because—”

“Did you do that for me?”

Jensen frowns at the question, not following what Jared means, looking at him over his shoulder. The Omega is still looking down, now playing with the edges of the colorful skirt. Something desperate and animalistic buried deep down in Jensen wants to rip the skirt with his hands and then bury his face between Jared’s legs.

“What do you mean?”  
  
“That thing you did at the field.” Jared insists, stroking the pleats with two fingers. “Tackling Stephen and then pushing him to the ground.” _Oh_ , so other people noticed that part? Huh. Good, Jensen hopes it bruises Amells’ ego the rest of the year. “Did you do that because of what I told you?”

Jared finally looks up, meeting Jensen’s stare shyly. He considers lying for a split second and saying he had problems with Stephen for something else and found the perfect time to get back at him, or even comment how he has no idea what Jared is talking about, that was just him tackling someone from another team during a game with no deeper meaning behind it.

But Jensen knows he can’t do that. He can’t lie to Jared, and doesn’t want to either.

“Yes. And I wanted to do more than tackle him, if it was outside of the field I would have broken his nose.” He whispers, turning to look into his locker after holding Jared’s gaze for a long moment. “I know you didn’t ask me to do anything, and I’m sorry if me doing that to Amell doesn’t work for you somehow, Jared, I really am. But after you told me what a fucking dickwad he was to you—” Jensen punches one of the lockers with a closed fist, shaking his head. “I couldn’t help myself. Just imagining that fucking idiot doing _anything_ to make _you_ feel bad really pissed me off in the middle of the game and I had to—”

“I wanted to kiss you when you did it.”

Jensen stops himself in the middle of his explanation of how he had to go for Stephen yes or yes when he hears Jared, turning to face him with a surprised expression. _Jared wanted to what again?_

“I couldn’t believe you would do that in the middle of a game! Just because of what he did to me!” Jared says with a surprised voice, face still as red as his uniform, looking both extremely excited and dying of embarrassment for what he just said. “But then I wasn’t sure if it was just for me, I didn’t want to be self-centered—”

“Damn right it was just for you.” Jensen advances one step, moving closer to the Omega as Jared lets out a little content sigh.

“Why?” He insists, looking at Jensen through his lashes, making him want to cup his face and make out until Jared’s pink lips look red and swollen.

“Because it’s you.”

Jensen doesn’t have a better explanation. It might not make much sense, but is the truth. They are not close friends, they are not dating, before this night they were just neighbors, and yet, Jensen would repeat every single thing he did that day all over again _because it’s Jared_.

It feels right because it's _him_. And that’s more than enough for Jensen.

Jared lets out a little whimper when Jensen says that, nibbling on his lower lip. Jensen feels the hairs on the back of his neck stand up at the sound, keeping his eyes focused on him.

“It was— _God, this is gonna sound stupid,_ but it was not only great to see you tackle that asshole.” Jensen smiles when Jared calls Stephen that, advancing another step, “But the way you did it and how you _looked._ Just how you lookin general when you play, throwing others to the ground and being so...” Jared licks his lips, breathing a little harder, less tense than minutes ago. “ _Alpha_.”

Jared finishes saying that letting out another little whimper, and before Jensen can end processing everything Jared just said, he feels the locker room filling with Jared’s scent once more. But this time he gets what’s going on.

Jensen can hear himself breathing hard as he looks down to Jared’s legs covered by his skirt and then back up, cock getting hard at the thought alone. _Jared’s getting wet_. That’s why Jensen feels like he’s drowning in the sweet smell.

_Holy fucking shit._ Jared’s getting wet because he’s talking about him looking _Alpha_ while playing football.  

His hungry stare must explain everything, because Jared suddenly jumps out of his skin, grabbing his skirt and pulling down the edges.

“Oh my God, you can smell it?” He whines, looking at Jensen with a horrified expression. “You do! You can scent it!” Jared covers his face with one of his hands for a second, opening and closing his mouth repeatedly, trying to find the right words to excuse himself. “I’m so fucking sorry, Jensen. Jesus, you must think I’m a fucking weirdo getting turned on because you—”

Jensen doesn’t let him finish, grabbing Jared by his shoulders as gently as possible and backing him up against the opposite row of lockers to press him against them. The Omega lets out a little gasp when he ends trapped in between Jensen and the lockers. His surprised face is the last thing Jensen sees before he buries his nose against the space between Jared’s neck and his shoulder, taking a deep breath. He can feel himself getting half-hard instantly, turned on just by the pure smell of _Jared_.  

He runs his nose over Jared’s pulse, going all the way up to his jaw line and breathing him in again, groaning and letting go of his shoulders to hold Jared’s hips now.

“Do you have any idea of how much I _love_ your scent?” He whispers close to his ear, feeling Jared shivering at the sound. “It drives me crazy, Jared. I can scent you when you’re at home across the street. I love your scent so much I could pick it up the entire time during tonight’s game.”

Jensen looks back up, watching Jared bite his lower lips hard enough to leave the mark of his teeth on them. He’s flushed and breathing just as hard now, one of his hands pressed in the middle of Jensen’s chest, thumb brushing against the skin in little circles.

“Y-You did?” Jared stutters with a soft voice, nuzzling against Jensen’s hand when he brings it up to cup his face. Jared’s cheeks are burning hot, and he can’t wait to keep saying things to both turn Jared on and make him blush as much as possible.

“Sweetest thing I have ever smelled.” Jensen assures, moving his other hand to brush Jared’s bangs out of his face gently. “And of course, had to be from the prettiest Omega I have ever seen.”

Jared smiles at the compliment, obviously embarrassed and flattered at the same time. He looks like Jensen just got down on one knee and recited poetry to him for an hour, almost beaming against the lockers for the praise.

“Your scent is so good, Jay.” Jensen keeps talking, mouth running on its own. He tastes the nickname and when Jared smiles even bigger, he knows he’s going in the right tracks. Leaning down to press their bodies closer and brush his lips against Jared’s ear, he adds. “Could even smell you when you’re in heat, the scent alone making me hard.” He presses down, letting Jared feel his hardening cock, causing him to moan against Jensen’s ear. “All I wanted was to go there and make you feel better, gorgeous.”

Jared clings to him at the words, hands jumping alive to hug Jensen’s back and press him down, _closer_. Jensen feels the light sting of Jared clawing his nails on his skin, Jared’s face pressed on his shoulder as he breathes in, scenting him back. Jensen is still sweaty after the game, but Jared seems to appreciate it because he can feel him getting hard through the skirt and fuck, that’s _really_ hot.

“Thought about you during them,” Jared whispers, and thank God they are both pressed against each other so Jensen can hear him. “A-Always got off thinking of you knotting me.”

Now is Jensen’s turn to moan, although it sounds more like a choked groan, pulling back so he can cup Jared’s face and kiss him, dying for them to back up all that dirty talk with actions. Jared is going to kill him, whispering a couple words and having him with a raging erection and almost stupid need to fuck him on every surface in the damn locker room. He doesn’t remember being that turned on before. And they are just getting started.

Is no surprise how sweet Jared tastes, mouth opening obediently when Jensen slides his tongue over his lower lip, chasing the taste of citrus on them. From all the time he imagined kissing Jared he never thought it would be like this, with them in the old locker room under the stadium and Jared dressed in something that will follow Jensen in all his future wet dreams.

“God, Jensen.” He hums into the kiss, hands sliding down his spine, making Jensen arch his back and press his hips against Jared’s hard cock obvious with a simply look at his skirt.

Jared tastes sweet and kisses even sweeter, and still he’s just as hungry for it as Jensen, curling his tongue inside of his mouth and biting Jensen’s lower lip when he break away to start kissing down his neck. Jensen grins with his mouth pressed to the skin, licking over two of Jared’s moles before biting down so he can start sucking a proper hickey. He adventures his hands down Jared’s chest and past his hips, getting a handful of the Omega’s perky ass and squeezing shamelessly, making Jared moan his agreement. Apparently he’s allowed to touch as much as he wants.

“This fucking uniform—” Jensen starts, rubbing Jared’s legs right before the fabric of the skirt starts, sliding his hands so he can caress his inner thighs, and Jared uses that to hook one leg around Jensen’s hips. Oh, now they are talking. “I don’t care you’re a provisional cheerleader,” He presses two more kisses on Jared’s neck, flashing him a smile. “It looks fucking perfect on you.

“That was all bullshit.” Jared pants, rubbing Jensen’s arms as Jensen has his way groping his ass and legs. He bites his lips staring at his arm muscles, fingers following the big trail of freckles on them. “ _I— fuck_ , I made it all up, my friends never n-needed a replacement.”

Jensen doesn’t need to ask, too busy leaving more bites over Jared’s pulse. He gives him an inquiring look and bites a little harder. Jared moans, giving up the resolution to keep the reason to himself.

“T-They thought the game would be a good moment for me to talk to you.” He confesses, looking up and trying to calm down his erratic breathing. “Also that you would like cheerleaders.”

_Fuck his life, Jared got himself in that thigh little thing to get Jensen’s attention._

Well, it fucking worked.

“Remind me to tell your friends I love them.” Jensen snickers and Jared laughs, getting his hands on Jensen’s hair just to mess it up, so he retaliates by smacking the inside of his thigh, causing Jared to cling to him again. “But I don’t like cheerleaders, though.” He makes sure to clarify, hands softly rubbing his leg now. “I like how _you_ look in that fucking skirt. To hell with the rest of them.”

“Good, because I did it just for you, Alpha.” Jared whispers back in a soft, teasing tone.

This kid is honestly going to be the death of him.

He groans against his throat, pressing one last kiss there and pulls back, unhooking Jared’s leg from around his hips so he can move to sit on one of the benches in the locker room, bringing Jared along by his hands. Jensen sits down and smirks at Jared, patting his lap twice.

Jared doesn’t need more instructions, smiling back — with the sweet blush still there, thank God — and pulls back his skirt a couple inches so he can sit on Jensen’s lap, straddling him. The perfect position for Jensen to appreciate that skirt Jared got himself in _just for him_.

He presses both hands on Jared’s knees so he can slowly make his way up, taking his time to enjoy the little reactions it gets out of Jared, watching him squirm and pant as he makes circles with his thumbs on the inside of his thighs. The skin feels smooth, making Jensen wonder if Jared actually waxed to wear the skirt.

His cock pulses inside of his underwear, but all he can think about right then is touching Jared. He can’t get enough, wants to put his hands everywhere and make sure to leave a trail of his scent on Jared so even in the next days nobody will have a doubt that Jensen got to do this.

Jared leans down to kiss him as he keeps touching his legs, nibbling on his lower lip, distracting Jensen for a second from running his hands over the skirt and through the pleats.

“You really look so good, Jay.” Jensen whispers, rubbing the outside of his thigh in little circles, slowly inching under the skin. Jared seems more than fine with that, letting out small whimpers and eager noises as Jensen keeps touching him.

He looks down; brushing his thumb over some of the moles on Jared’s left leg. He wonders if they are all over Jared’s body and how long would it take him to leave bites and hickeys on every single one of them. When Jensen slides his hands up under the skirt to try to find more of the beauty marks Jared tenses up on his lap, moving his hands away from Jensen in a blink.

Jensen looks up, stopping himself and looking for any traits of doubt in Jared’s face.

He’ll stop it right then if Jared doesn’t seem comfortable, as much as it looks like the Omega has been enjoying himself so far he doesn’t want Jared pushing himself to do something he’s not one hundred percent on board with.

Jared doesn’t seem uncomfortable though, just extremely ashamed, as if they haven’t been kissing and touching each other for the past minutes. He’s looking down, trying to avoid Jensen’s gaze, pulling down on his skirt as he did a couple times before.

Jensen grabs his chin then, making Jared look at him. “You want us to stop?”

Jared shakes his head, wetting his lips nervously as he shifts on his lap.

“I don’t know if you—” He starts, and then stops again, biting on his lips some more. Jensen leaves his hands on Jared’s hips, giving him time to figure out whatever it is he wants to say, not pressuring him. It takes Jared a couple minutes, shooting him embarrassed stares and touching the pleats of his skirt nervously.

Jensen leans down and steals a quick kiss, whispering _“it’s okay, you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to”_ , but Jared only smiles shyly and shakes his head again.

“I wanna, I do.” Jared stutters, nodding and taking a deep breath. “I just don’t know if you’ll like it or end thinking I’m a weirdo.”

“I’ll never think that.”

And he means that. He has no clue what got Jared so nervous out of the blue, but whatever it is, Jensen won’t make something bad out of it or shame Jared for it.

“I swear.” He adds with another smile, kissing Jared a second time. “Whatever it is, even if I don’t agree or like it, I won’t make you feel bad about it.”

That seems to give Jared more courage, who nods repeatedly and takes Jensen’s hands on his own, making him start touching his legs again.

Once Jensen is touching him like before, he grabs the ends of his red and yellow skirt, pulling it up until it’s completely folded around Jared’s hips.

_Silk pink lingerie,_ wrapped around Jared’s long legs and perfect ass under the skirt, barely hiding his obvious erection. The panties are soft pink with a pattern of purple hearts everywhere, the creamy color contrasting with the tanned skin of Jared’s legs and belly.

It hits Jensen like a punch, the need and desperation to touch _everywhere_. To follow the border of the panties with his tongue and press his mouth against the bulge of Jared’s dick trapped inside of them. There’s a spot right over the head that almost looks transparent thanks to Jared’s precome leaking all over the fabric. It makes Jensen lick his lips, hands twitching on Jared’s thighs.

“My pretty Omega likes wearing pretty things?”

Jensen asks, giving Jared a hungry stare as he slides one finger over the elastic on the thong, finding a small little bow right in the middle. He can see Jared’s cock twitch as response of his words, with Jared whimpering his name at the same time, moving closer on his lap and almost sitting right on Jensen’s crotch. Jared _rubs_ against him and Jensen lets him almost hump his leg as he moves his hands back into action, touching and squeezing Jared’s ass over the fabric of the panties.

“You d-don’t think is weird?” Jared pants and Jensen kisses one of his shoulders, sneaking his right hand over Jared’s thigh to touch his cock over the thong.

“I think is fucking hot.” If the skirt almost drove him insane, Jensen is now wondering if he’s going to come completely untouched just from feeling Jared up in his panties. “Jesus Christ, you’re gonna kill me.”

Jared giggles in response, much more relaxed now that he knows Jensen is more than on board with the whole thing.

He had heard about guys liking to wear lingerie sometimes, Jensen never thought anything about it — if someone else liked it, then good for them — but again, all Jared had to do was to dress in panties to have him desperate to see him wring them every single day from now on.

“When I saw the uniform and tried on the skirt, I realized that my usual _underwear_ wouldn’t work.” Jared pants in his ear while Jensen has a feast touching him over his pretty underwear, teasing by rubbing his thumb over the head of Jared’s dick every now and then. “I— I have a couple of _these_ that I wear sometimes w-when I’m alone at home.”

_A couple?_ Oh, Jensen wants first sight of those too as soon as possible.

“I bet you look just as pretty with all of them.”

Jensen slides his fingers over Jared’s ass again, only stopping when he suddenly feels wetness on the fabric right on the bottom. He has been so distracted by everything Jared is saying and doing that he didn’t notice the increasing smell of his slick. Jared whines softly into his ear as Jensen rubs his fingers over the thin fabric, getting them wet too just by slightly touching and playing with the panties.

Jared could easily soak them if he keeps going.

“Getting wet for me, baby?” Jensen whispers and Jared nods against his shoulder, hiding his face there and wrapping his legs tighter around Jensen’s waist.

“G-Got like that for a while during the game watching you play.”

That snaps something inside of Jensen, the desperate want inside of him increasing at alarming rates as he moves them both on the bench and unwraps Jared’s arms from around his neck to make him lay down, back pressed on the bench.

Jared gives him a confused stare and Jensen simply twirls his index finger in the air, telling Jared to turn around.

“Get on your knees, handsome.”

Jared doesn’t need to hear the instruction twice, untangling his legs and shifting on the bench to get in the right position. When Jared just kneels on the bench Jensen smiles, pressing his hand on Jared’s lower back, guiding him down until he’s on his hands and knees with his ass in the air. That’s when Jensen’s purpose makes click in Jared’s head, making him gasp and look at him over his shoulder.

“Jensen—”

“Needed a better look of your pretty ass.” He explains, lifting the skirt and sliding his hands over the pink lingerie until he can press his fingers down over the wet spot, making Jared shiver. “And maybe a taste too.”

He doesn’t give Jared any chance to say anything else, leaning down with both hands positioned on his ass, licking a stripe over on Omega’s wet underwear, right over his hole. Jared moans harder than he has done so far, the sound making echo in the walls of the locker room as Jensen keeps his mouth there and _sucks_ around the fabric.

Deciding what’s hotter between Jared whimpering like he forgot all shame as soon as Jensen pressed his face in his ass or the taste of Jared’s slick in his tongue is almost impossible, so Jensen decides to enjoy both as much as fucking can as he spreads Jared’s ass with his hands and keeps eating him out through the panties.

He takes his sweet time on it, teasing as much as possible by moving to the edges to trace them with his tongue or smacking Jared’s ass when he gets so overwhelmed with the sensation that he starts to wiggle around. Jared seems to like it though, because as soon as Jensen’s palm touches his asscheek Jared bucks into it, silently asking for Jensen to do it again. _Jesus fuck, they need to dig into that later._  

“Between me licking your panties and you getting wet they are almost transparent now.” Jensen purrs, leaving a little bite on his right asscheek and making Jared whine. “You have no idea how fucking hot you look, bent over with your ass in the air, making all those pretty noises as I eat you out.”

Jared’s breath is erratic and so heavy that Jensen can hear it from where he is, the Omega’s back arched in a perfect curve as he presses his face against the bench, openly moaning and repeating Jensen’s name, shame long forgotten now.

“And your ass…” He says, kissing one side of Jared’s inner thigh. “Tastes just as good…” Jensen moves to press another kiss over his hole and the big wet patch on the panties thanks to Jared’s slick and Jensen’s spit. “As your scent smells, sweetheart.” He drags the string back, rubs one digit against Jared’s rim and then he lets the thong snap back on the crack of his ass.

Jensen has a perfect view Jared scratching the bench and throwing his head back to moan loudly as response.

_“Jesus fucking shit— Jensen!”_ Jared cries out, wiggling his ass in the air, and that’s the best fucking invitation he ever had. Pulling the silky fabric back, Jensen rubs his knuckles over Jared’s wet hole for a good minute, feeling the entrance tightening. He can’t wait to press his fingers and cock inside of Jared, but then again, teasing him seems like so much fun.

The way Jared reacts and the sounds he makes, there’s no better reward than seeing how much he’s pleasing the Omega.

As soon as Jared breaks the first _“please, Jensen, please”_ and the begging party begins is when Jensen leans forward and presses his tongue inside of him, eating him out for as long as he can handle it, sneaking one hand around Jared’s hip to take a hold of his dick. The front of Jared’s panties is just as wet now, precome blurting out constantly with everything Jensen is doing.

Jared’s cries sound like nonsense after a while, and Jensen is almost sure he’s not realizing half of the thing he’s moaning, mixing pleas in between Jensen’s name and “ _Alpha_ ”.

Jensen can feel the moment Jared hits his orgasm, the muscles of his ass tightening around his tongue right before he feels Jared come inside of the panties, cock pulsing as Jensen jerks him off for all he’s worth. He can’t describe the way Jared whimpers through it, panting and arching his back so deep that Jensen worries for a moment he’s going to hurt himself.

But he looks nothing but pleased when Jensen carefully turns him around — Jared’s thighs shaking, not able to hold his own weight anymore — making him lay on his back on the bench, stroking his face and pushing his hair back. Jared looks completely _fucked out_ and that pulls a cocky smirk on Jensen’s face, letting him recover as he slowly moves his hands over the front of the panties to rub Jared’s come on the material.

“How did you do all those jumps and dancing with these under the skirt?” Jensen asks with an arched eyebrow, giving the lingerie a long look. How didn’t he notice them with how long he stared at Jared the entire game? One jump a little too high and everybody would have seen a view that Jensen just wants for _himself_.

“Told you,” Jared says in a mumble, out of breath and a silly pleased smile plastered on his face. “I. Fucking. Suck.”  

That punches a laugh out of Jensen, who shakes his head and leans over Jared’s languid body to press a kiss to his lips.

“Couldn’t even jump high enough for anyone to see them.” Jared adds between little kisses, and Jensen nods, whispering _“good boy”_ and getting a turned on look from the Omega as response.

He’s glad Jared is such a terrible cheerleader and nobody else gets to enjoy all the pretty silk he hides under the uniform.

“Straddle my chest.”

Jensen blinks and pulls back at the sudden words, giving Jared a confused stare. He doesn’t look confused at all though, a little happy smile still lingering on his lips thanks to the bliss after his orgasm.

“Why would I—?”

“If I get on my knees on the floor they’ll probably give up.” Jared is right on that, Jensen saw how bad they were shaking by the end of the rimjob. Jared licks his lips  and Jensen curses when he moves one hand down to grip his cock through his pants. “Wanna return the favor.”

“You don’t have to return any—”

“Would you teach me how to give a blowjob, captain?” Jared interrupts a second time, looking up at him through his lashes in his best attempt to look innocent.

And it fucking works. Jared really caught up that calling him that way rubs Jensen right in the perfect places.

“You really haven’t done it before?”

Jared mouths _“No, Alpha”_ , sucking on his bottom lip, and he looks honest to god excited with the idea of Jensen telling him how to suck his cock. Fuck it, who’s Jensen to not go along when Jared is _asking_ for it.

He stands up to take off his pants and underwear, feeling Jared’s eyes on him the entire time. Jensen  works out enough in the football team to be pretty fit, but it doesn’t go all the way for him to have a six pack or extra defined muscles, but the eye fuck Jared gives him from the bench is so obvious it makes him feel as if he was in the cover of a fucking magazine. When he pulls down his boxers his dick arches up against his stomach, head red and balls heavy for how long he’s been hard without doing anything about it.

Jared whines eagerly at the view, eyes fixed on Jensen’s cock. Most specifically on his inflated knot at the base.

When he straddles Jared’s chest on the bench, it takes him a long minute to find the right position for his knees and for him to not leave any of his weight on Jared. He’s not sitting on his chest, Jensen simply has his legs at each side of Jared’s torso, dick arching up right in front of Jared’s chin. He has never got a blowjob in that position, the lying down making difficult for the other person to be able to fit much down their throat.

At the same time, it’s Jared first time doing this, Jensen’s not expecting any deep throating. Jared needs to take it easy if he hasn’t done it before.

Jared’s hazel eyes are fixed on the head of his dick where a drop of precome is leaking from the slit. He moves his head up and gives a little lick, taking the drop away and making Jensen hiss.

“If it’s your first time, you’re not gonna go wild on this.” Jensen warns, having the feeling Jared would try to go beyond his limits. He looks like the kind of person who would try too much even if he’s not ready.

“Interesting words to describe a blowjob.” Jared jokes with a giggle, moving his hand up to wrap it around the middle of Jensen's cock, giving it a gentle squeeze. Jensen hums, throwing his head back and taking a deep breath. He can’t believe how eager Jared is to suck his dick, he’s almost beaming on the fucking bench.

“No sliding down your throat,” Jensen adds through his teeth, looking down to stroke Jared’s cheek. “Just do as I tell you.”

Jared nods obediently, excited to start, so Jensen takes Jared’s hand and helps him move it up and down his cock, setting up a good peace that he enjoys and then let’s go, allowing Jared to do it on his own.

Of course Jared is great at this part, he jerks himself off so he knows how it goes, knows when to speed up or go slower, how to apply more pressure around the head and use his thumb to stroke over the slit. He’s more tentative when it comes to touching Jensen’s knot, carefully squeezing it with his other hand and making Jensen moan and grab his wrist, causing him to stop.

“That feels like fucking heaven.” He explains, biting his tongue and trying to calm down. “But I have been hard for so fucking long that if you do that again I’m probably going to come right away.” Jensen brings up Jared’s hand and kisses the back of it. “Knots are— _really_ sensitive.”

Jared looks delighted to hear that, as if Jensen had just given him the best news of his life.

He focuses on jerking him off without touching his knot then, and Jensen grunts and slowly thrusts his hips, fucking Jared’s hand before whispering _“open your mouth, baby”_  and guiding his cock inside of it after rubbing the head on Jared’s lower lip, leaving a trail of precome on them that Jared eagerly licks. He even chases after the slit to get some more.

“Suck around the head and use your tongue on the underside.”

Jared does as he’s told, hollowing his cheeks as he sucks slowly, constantly looking up at Jensen for approval, expression asking if he’s doing good. Jensen makes sure to keep his hands on Jared’s face the entire time, touching his cheeks and stroking his hair, saying how good Jared is at this already and how fast he’s learning.

Jensen slides his dick inside of Jared inch by inch, giving him commands of how to do it, when to lick and where to do it, how fast to go, and to use his hands to stroke the parts he can’t fit inside his mouth.

“Just there Jay, don’t try to fit more.” He grunts when Jared has almost half of his cock in his mouth, Jared moans around his dick as protest and that rips a moan out of Jensen, who leans down and puts a hand on the bench to steady himself. “Believe me, fuck, feel so good like this. Y-You can start bobbing your head a-and use your hand to jerk off the part that’s  not in your mouth.”

Jared loves the instructions, happy to do everything Jensen tells him to and almost waiting for Jensen’s next praise, slowly moving his head up and down on Jensen’s cock, leaving half of it covered in spit every time he pulls all the way back.

“Such a good boy, fuck, Jay.” He starts mumbling again, the dirty talk flooding out of him as Jared licks over the vein on the underside and then swallows part of his dick again, “So eager to suck my dick. You’re loving it, aren’t you?”

The Omega moans around his dick again and nods with his mouth full of cock, so Jensen has to dig his nails on his palms to not come at the image and Jared answering to his dirty talk. Jared hollows his cheeks again and starts to suck him off even faster, drool sliding down his neck as he tries to bob his head like before.

“At my pace sweetheart, there you go.” Jensen thrust his hips slower, enjoying the feeling of Jared curling his tongue around the head and jerking him off at the rhythm Jensen is imposing. It’s an eager and sloppy blowjob, and the best Jensen _ever_ had because is Jared doing it.

He can’t get enough of Jared’s mouth stretched around his dick and the little happy noises he makes every time Jensen says what a good job he’s doing.

It doesn’t take long before Jensen’s thrusts become erratic and less coordinated, pulling Jared’s hair with one hand as he keeps cupping his face with the other. He’s so goddamn close, even more now that Jared is using his free hand to roll his balls and brush the base of his knot.

“ _Fuck—shit_ , Jay.” He traces his lower lip with his thumb to all the way to the edge of his mouth, right where it stretches to take his dick. “Open your mouth. _Fuck, fuck_.” Jensen moans, arching his back “Hands. Use your hands, baby.”

Thank God Jared gets what he means, pulling away from Jensen’s dick with a last lick to the head, starting to jerk him off right away, keeping his eyes on him the entire time. Jensen thrusts his hips into Jared’s closed fist and then comes faster than anticipated when Jared uses his free hand to squeeze and rub his knot, closing his fingers around it and making Jensen finish with a loud moan of his name.

When he opens his eyes to stare down at Jared, he’s licking the drops of come from his fingers, his other hand still gripping around Jensen’s knot and giving him amazing aftershocks. He growls and stands up, moving to sit on the bench again and dragging Jared along so he can kiss him, tasting himself in Jared’s mouth, feeling his spent cock twitch in a weak attempt to get hard again.

“So fucking good for me, Jared.” He says between kisses, sucking and biting on his lower lip as Jared purrs happily, finding his way back on Jensen’s lap. He’s still completely dressed in his cheerleader uniform while Jensen is full-on naked, and Jensen finds that really appealing for some reason he can’t explain.

“Wanted you to finish in my mouth.” Jared whispers and thrusts his hips against his leg, letting Jensen feel his half hard cock. Jensen breaks the kiss and looks down, watching Jared’s erection tent the skirt.

“You insatiable little _thing_.” He smacks Jared’s ass like before, shaking his head with a smile. Jared bucks into it like before, sticking his ass out, so Jensen smacks it again for good measure.

“Can’t help myself with you around.”

“Good, because I don’t want you to.”

Jensen cups his face to keep kissing him, going from sliding and curling his tongue in Jared’s mouth to sweet little pecks on his lips, with Jared more than happy to return every single one of them.

They are settling for a heavy make out session and Jensen’s cock is starting to harden again — seems like the same thing happens to him, having Jared right there is making his levels of libido increase in record time — when the Omega pulls away and presses their foreheads together.

“So, are we just going kiss now or you’re gonna finish what you started?”

Jared’s cheeks are a dark shade of pink, still blushing after everything they have done, but Jensen can’t help but find it charming.

“Wasn’t sure if you wanted to.” Jensen answers as he kisses down Jared’s neck, lowering him back on the bench, spreading his legs as he does so.

“What do you think, Ackles?” Jared asks in a smartass tone, stroking Jensen’s arms and kissing him again. Jensen can’t believe they are going all the way to fucking that night, not that he’s not thrilled, but he wasn’t sure Jared would be up to it since they haven’t even had their first date.

“I think I’d love to fuck you.”  He snickers, making Jared laugh and buck his hips up.

“Good thing you’re gonna be the first one.”

That snaps Jensen out of his little _‘want, want, want’_ state, sitting back on the bench and studying Jared’s face.

He absolutely fucking loves the idea of being the first one to touch Jared, _be Jared’s first in general_. Knowing nobody ever got to touch him or make Jared like Jensen is doing gives him a deep feeling of satisfaction. _Proud and territorial Alpha bullshit_ , of course, but Jensen loves it anyway.

And yet, there’s just one thing about Jared’s being a virgin.

“And you want that to happen _here?_ ” Jensen points around them, “A shitty locker room when I haven’t even showered after a game? Jay—”

“I don’t care where it happens, I care who is with me.”

Jared brushes it off, shrugging like is not such a big deal, fingers still tracing Jensen’s shoulders.   

“It’s going to be with _you_ , I could only dream of that happening, Jensen.” He says after a moment, “And I told you the sweaty and dirty look really works on you.”

Jensen can’t deny is pretty satisfactory that Jared his first time being _together_. Jared has no idea how much he’s feeding his Alpha’s ego.

“It can be with me someplace else, you know? It doesn’t have to be _here_ necessarily.”

Jensen doesn’t know why the fuck he’s arguing against it, Jared says he wants to and Jensen obviously wants it too, it’s a no-brainer. He guesses he simply wants to make sure Jared is convinced of what’s doing and he’s not actually thinking with his dick.

He pulls Jared’s skirt back like before, passing his fingers over the hickeys and bites he left on his legs earlier.

Jared thinks about it for a moment and then crosses his arms over his chest and announces with a stubborn and teasing voice. “I could always go and check if there’s someone else who wants to do it, captain.”

_Teasing. Little. Shit_.

Jensen is on top of him in a blink, pressing him down against the bench as he kisses him rougher than before, but Jared is more than pleased to comply and kiss him back. Jared curls his fingers in Jensen’s hair, legs going around his hips and bucking up so Jensen can feel his hard cock again.

“Nobody else gets to do this,” Jensen hisses when they pull away, looking into Jared’s eyes. “Nobody else gets to touch you like this, make you feel like this.” He grips Jared’s cock over his skirt and Jared hisses, arching on the bench. “ _You’re all mine._ ”

Jensen’s being a possessive prick and he doesn’t care. Jared is clearly getting off on it so they might get this show on the road.

  
“ _Yes, yes—!_ Jensen!” Jared hisses and then strokes down his chest as Jensen makes sure to leave even more marks and bites on his throat. “All yours, just yours. _Please fuck me_.”

Jensen doesn’t need to hear that twice.

Sitting almost straddling the bench and with Jared’s legs at each side of his hips makes really easy for Jensen to slide Jared’s panties off of him. It looks like he’s peeling them from his skin, soft fabric sticky and molded to Jared’s body thanks to the mix of precome and slick. Jared’s cock arches and slaps softly against his belly when Jensen pulls down the thong — leaving pre come on the inside of the skirt already — and he arches his back and raises his ass to help Jensen take them off.

Jared makes such a pretty sight that way, legs spread open and cheerleader uniform still on while he has no underwear to hide his hard cock.

Once Jensen  has the thong on one hand he brings it close to his face, burying his nose on the wet patch caused by Jared’s slick and takes a deep breath, cock twitching at the pure scent of _Omega and Jared_.

“Oh my fucking _God_.” Jared moans, wrapping his legs around Jensen’s hips like before. “Fuck me, _please Jensen_. Want to feel your cock inside of me so bad.”

How’s Jared capable of both act shy and spit all that filth at the same time? Jensen has no idea, but fuck if it’s not making him horny as fuck and desperate to bury himself inside of Jared’s tight ass.

“Yeah,” Jensen breaths, grabbing Jared’s hips and dragging him closer to his body, making him arch his lower back so Jared’s ass is closer to his crotch. For someone who sucks at being a cheerleader Jared is sure flexible. “Yeah, gonna  give it to you, Jay. Fuck you until you can feel me for days.”

Jared’s slick and all the time Jensen spent eating him out previously makes really easy for him to slide two fingers inside of him without much problem, with Jared trembling at the feeling and immediately starting to fuck himself onto Jensen’s fingers.

Jensen runs his mouth the entire time he’s spreading Jared open, finding himself asking things like _“do you finger yourself often, gorgeous?”_ and then saying _“you look so hot taking my fingers, Jay, love the way you can’t get enough.”_

When he presses the two digits against the right spot inside of Jared he grabs Jensen’s arm and almost sits back up — so Jensen uses his other hand to press down on Jared’s chest and then rub his stomach affectionately — a fresh gush of slick sliding out of Jared’s ass and down Jensen’s wrist.

“Ready for me, baby?” Jensen asks, pulling out his fingers after scissoring for what feels an eternity, desperate to fuck his pretty Omega. Jared spreads his legs wider for answer, making Jensen moan appreciatively at the view.

His dick is aching between his legs, and for a good moment Jensen swears he’s going to come on the spot when he starts pushing his dick inside of Jared, tight heat enveloping the head of his cock.

Jensen has to go slow though and take his time for this part, its Jared’s a virgin after all and he doesn’t want to hurt him.

Jared doesn’t seem to think so, rocking his hips and trying to get more Jensen’s cock inside of him as fast as possible; even if for his expression it’s pretty clear he’s not ready to go that fast. Jensen shushes him gently, rubbing the inside of his thighs with his knuckles and grabbing his hands to kiss his palms, telling Jared to not rush it.

“I want to feel you as I push inside,” Jensen explains, thrusting a little bit to slide another inch inside of Jared. “ _This_ way I can really do that.”

He wants to feel the way Jared’s muscles tighten around him, feel his body relaxing and letting him in. Wants to take his time so he can remember how it feels to fuck Jared for the first time. Even when there are plenty more to come.

That seems to calm Jared about taking his dick completely that fast, letting Jensen work him open with his cock and trying to stay relaxed, moaning or hissing at certain points, with Jensen already there to press kisses and assure him he’s doing great. Jensen licks his fingers and slides his hands under Jared’s shirt, playing with his nipples and tugging on them slightly to distract Jared and give him other points of pleasure to focus on. That’s how he learns Jared’s nipples are pretty damn sensitive.

Jensen only needs to twist them a little bit to have Jared moaning and begging again. He considers jerking Jared off too, but he tells Jensen to not even _think_ about it. Jared doesn’t want to come before they even start.

It doesn’t take them too long, and after some minutes Jensen is buried completely inside of Jared except for his knot, that is barely brushing Jared’s entrance. Jared doesn’t look in any discomfort anymore, panting loudly and humming every time he shifts on the bench.

“You’re so— _fucking thick_.” Jared moans, biting his lips and curling his toes, face so utterly pleased that Jensen feels like his ego is going to explode. Jared really is feeding his Alpha pride way too much.

He smirks and gives an experimental thrust, causing Jared to moan again and rock his hips.

Jensen closes his eyes and curses under his breath, one of his hands on Jared’s hips and the other keeping his legs spread open. Jared mouths _“fuck me”_ and cants his up, giving Jensen a better view of his rim stretched around his cock, so he goes for it, giving his Omega what’s he’s asking for.

The thrusts start slow, careful, with Jensen testing how fast and hard Jared can take it. When Jensen only gets good reactions from him he goes all out, beginning to fuck Jared harder and deeper, ripping louder moans and whimpers from Jared every time he pushes back into him.

And Jared reacts perfectly to everything, Jensen can’t fucking believe is his first time for a second, the way Jared rocks his hips and then bucks down, fucking himself onto Jensen’s cock.

At some point he doesn’t know what’s louder; Jared’s moans or the way Jensen’s voice as keeps praising him and telling Jared how pretty he looks and how good he’s taking his cock.

Jensen pulls Jared’s shirt up at one moment, mouth latching on his right nipple and tugging it with his teeth. Jared goes crazy at the feeling, pulling Jensen’s hair and hissing _“oh my God, Jensen! Yes, fuck— keep doing that!”_

Someday they have to see how much Jared can get off with just nipple play, Jensen wants to find out if he can make the Omega come but just doing that.

When he tries to take a hold of Jared’s dick he bats Jensen’s hand away, shaking his head —making his hair get all over his face, which gives him such a nice look with his blushed and fucked out expression — and whining _“Just on your cock”,_ so Jensen presses a kiss to his lips and fucks him harder.

Before he realizes what he’s doing Jensen grabs one of Jared’s legs from around his hips and puts it over his shoulder, pressing forward and making Jared’s eyes widen as Jensen gets to push his cock even deeper inside. To Jensen’s surprise Jared can keep his leg bent over that far with no trouble.

He was right, for such a shitty cheerleader, the kid is damn flexible.

For a little moment, between Jared’s pleas and constant pants of his name, Jensen considers knotting him. Thinks about how it would feel, to push himself in and enjoy the feeling of Jared’s tight entrance surrounding his knot, making Jared all his, mating them on the spot. Jensen imagines how good it would feel, to stay locked in between Jared’s legs as he keeps coming inside of him.

But he knows he can’t, they aren’t even in a relationship yet. Hopefully, someday, they’ll get there and they’ll be able to mate. For tonight this is more than enough.

Having Jared like this is all Jensen could ask for.

“Jensen, _Jen!_ ” Jared moans, getting his attention as he claws Jensen’s arms, _“I’m gonna—_ so close.” He can’t speak properly, but Jensen doesn’t need any more words.

Pressing their foreheads together, he moves his hips faster, making sure to brush against that sensitive spot inside of Jared as constantly as possible.

“Wanna come baby? Just like this? With only my dick inside of you, huh?” He asks and Jared can only moan in response, inner muscles closing around Jensen’s erection and making him hiss. “Come on Jay, want to see you. My pretty little cock slut.”

Jared draws a sharp breath and tenses for a second before coming with a cry, throwing his head back and scratching Jensen’s arms until it _hurts_. Jensen eats up the view of Jared finishing like that, dick untouched and spurting come all over his cheerleader uniform, face flushed and legs shaking around Jensen’s hips.

Jensen keeps thrusting inside of him, so Jared makes sure to buck his hips to help in the process, and just when Jensen knows he’s about to come he pulls up, grabbing his dick with one hand and jerking once, twice, _three times_ before hitting his orgasm with a groan, coming all over Jared’s inner thighs.

He has to use one hand on the bench to keep himself steady as he rides his orgasm, feeling Jared’s hands stroking his arms — over the scratches he just left — and repeating his name.

Falling on top of Jared’s chest to be received with kisses from the Omega all over his face and neck is probably the best way to finish amazing sex. Jensen hums at the attentions, placing some lazy kisses on Jared’s jaw line, nuzzling into his scent as Jared’s hair tickles his nose.

“Good?” Jensen asks and Jared whispers _“Really fucking good”_ instantly, peppering kisses on Jensen’s face and shoulders, and Jensen lets him be, soaking in the attention.

When he finds the strength to sit back up, Jensen takes a moment to rub his come on Jared’s thighs, moving his hands in circles until the come completely dries on the skin. Jared watches him the entire time with a smile, chuckling when Jensen finishes by pressing a loud kiss on his right knee.

“For a moment I thought you were gonna knot me.” Jared comments with a mischievous expression and Jensen nods.

“Me too.”

They share an accomplice look and then Jared makes a gesture with his index finger for Jensen to lean down again. He’s more than happy to comply.

Instead of kissing Jared’s puckered lips Jensen actually presses his mouth over the beauty mark at one side of Jared’s nose, kissing his mole loudly until Jared has his eyes squeezed shut and is laughing, trying to bat Jensen away, only causing him to press ten more kisses on the same spot.

“Well, that was pretty amazing.” Jared says with a happy tone as Jensen helps him sit back up on the bench and looks for his hand, lacing their fingers together.

“Couldn’t agree more.”

Jensen kisses him on his lips twice and then makes his way down Jared’s neck, letting them both catch their breaths.

“You wanna go to that party I heard everybody talk about?”

_Right_. The party at Mike’s place. They won the game. There are things happening outside that locker room and other people apart from Jared. Although Jensen is not that sure at the moment.

“ _Mhmm,_ the party sounds good, but I think I would rather spend the night only with you.” Jensen groans lazily, pressing one last kiss on one of Jared’s dimples. “Go buy some food, take it to my house and watch any movie you want.”

Jared seems more than happy for that plan, so Jensen is set on it. He can make some bullshit excuse for his team for missing the party. Or tell them the truth and let them know he spends a lot of time with them already and from now he needs his constant dose of _Jared time_.

“Just how the night should have started huh? With a proper date.” Jared jokes with a laugh and Jensen joins him, getting up from the bench with a groan.

“I’m a horrible gentleman, getting in your panties before asking you out.” He winks at the Omega, who _still_ blushes after everything they just did, but doesn’t stop smiling.

“Hey, if you’re nice the rest of the night you might get lucky again.”

“I have been nothing but nice to you.” Jensen offers him a hand, helping Jared get back up on his feet. He presses his mouth against Jared’s ear, whispering “Even fucked you really nice, huh baby?”

Jared chuckles and slaps Jensen’s back but doesn’t deny it, so Jensen counts it as a win.

“Should I go change?”

The cheerleader uniform is a mess, the wetness from Jared’s slick even reaching the back of his skirt. Not to mention it has come from both of them over it.

But Jensen still considers it, squinting and tapping his chin. Jared looks pretty hot like that, and the uniform reeks of Jensen’s scent, thing he’s starting to love.

“You look really good, but I also want to keep _you_ looking like _that_ between us,” Jensen hums, still looking up at down at Jared, who turns around with his hands on his hips like he’s “modeling” for Jensen, just to be an ass. “Oh keep that up and I’m pinning you on the bench again.”

“You say that as if I wouldn’t love it.”

Jared sticks his tongue out and Jensen is already into the way they can joke and flirt around like it’s a common thing between them.

“Fine, maybe you should change and then we go get food and to my house. I want you to be comfortable.” Jensen picks up his pants from the floor and throws them into his locker, bending over again and catching Jared’s panties, holding them up with one finger.

Jared snorts and rolls his eyes, extending his hand. “Give me here.”

“Don’t think so.” He teases in return, pressing the thong against his nose again and taking another long breath, waggling his eyebrows at Jared, who turns even redder than before. _Jensen is going to have so much fun teasing him constantly._

God, the panties smell good. Like their scents mixed together.  

“I’m not going anywhere commando when I’m in a skirt, Ackles.”

Jensen doesn’t think is such a _bad_ idea. But he also doesn’t want anyone seeing too much of Jared, so it’s a tough one.

“I could give you my hoodie, you can wrap it around your hips.”

Jared thinks about for a good minute, with Jensen twirling the thong around in one finger like some kind of flag. Jared smacks his hand with a chuckle, reaching into Jensen’s locker to take his High School’s hoodie.  

“I’d rather wear it than use it to cover my skirt.”

Jared wearing his clothes? That sounds even better. “Good point.”

He grabs Jared by his wrist, pulling him close and pecking his lips. Jensen can see himself like this with Jared all the time, picturing them perfectly doing _anything_ together and having just as much fun. He likes Jared already, but he can’t wait to find out more things about him. Jensen wants to know Jared’s favorite _everything_ , learn which movies re-watches the most what professor he absolutely hated during middle school.

“We could both use a shower, sweetheart.” Jensen whispers between kisses, considering that even if he loves the smell of Jared on him, he did sweat a lot during the game _and after it too_. So a shower wouldn’t be a bad option, he doesn’t want to stink during their first date.

Jared doesn’t need more convincing, taking Jensen’s hand and asking him where the showers are, telling him to bring the panties along because he needs to clean them too to wear them again. Jensen likes them just like that, soaked in Jared’s silk and his spit, but he guesses he’ll have time to do that with all the lingerie the Omega owns.

As they walk into the showers, already discussing about which movie they are going to watch — he wants to go with action but Jared is set on some romcom with Hugh Grant — and what they are going to eat, Jensen realizes that as much Jared sucks as a cheerleader he’s quickly starting to prove he’s really good at making Jensen happier than anybody else.

He could get used to Jared being his personal cheerleader.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm already writing a continuation for this *snickers* so I guess you could say this is going to be a verse. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
